


A Nail Through a Star

by YuuKyun



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Brainwashing, M/M, Masochism, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Torture, Suicide, terrible medical practices, traduction française
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuKyun/pseuds/YuuKyun
Summary: /Traduction Française\Deux semaines après l'événement qu’a été Beacon, la recherche de Sebastian de ce qui leur est réellement arrivé à lui et son partenaire, le mène droit à former une alliance improbable avec la seule autre personne plus haut placée que lui sur la liste noire de Mobius. Mais alors qu’ils luttent pour survivre à leur ennemi commun et ne pas s'entretuer, Mobius recrute leurs propres alliés d’une manière dont seule l'organisation a le secret.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Nail Through a Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978469) by [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik). 



> Comme indiqué dans les tags de l'œuvre, il s’agit d’une traduction française de l’histoire originale, “A Nail Through a Star” par Croik, dont j’ai reçu l’autorisation pour ce faire. 
> 
> J’ai préféré garder le titre original, de manière purement arbitraire. Cependant, pour les intéressés, la traduction littérale serait “Un clou à travers une étoile”/”Un clou traversant une étoile”/”Un clou dans une étoile”. Sachez que vous pouvez remplacer “clou” par “ongle”, étant donné que “nail” peut signifier les deux.
> 
> Soyez conscients également que c’est la première traduction que je poste, et que cela peut se ressentir dans la lecture ; je m’en excuse déjà d’avance. Je n'ai jamais jusqu'à ce jour oser traduire une œuvre aussi conséquente, et qui me tienne tant à cœur. Et ce pour une raison très simple: je me serai dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir retranscrire le plus authentiquement possible les mots de l'auteur. Je prie de pouvoir m'améliorer au fil des chapitres. Dans une traduction, le traducteur doit faire la balance entre le respect du choix du mot original et le sens-même de la phrase, ce qui, en plus d'être très compliqué (car que choisir ?), donne un résultat final approximatif (plus ou moins minime en fonction de l'expérience du traducteur) du travail original. Donc, je m'en serai voulu, de ne pas réussir à partager le plus fidèlement possible une histoire aussi incroyable.
> 
> Et c'est toujours le cas ! De ce fait, je vous conseille fortement, si vous en avez linguistiquement les moyens (et je parle de vraiment bien comprendre l’anglais écrit, afin de ne pas louper les subtilités de l'écriture qui font tout), d'aller lire le travail original de Croik ! Vous en tirerez une meilleure expérience. 
> 
> Si on analyse de plus près ce que je viens de vous faire part, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi donc je décide alors aujourd’hui de traduire cette histoire, et de surcroît, la poster, en étant conscient de mes capacités de traduction plus que moyennes. Sachez alors que j’ai une amie qui ne comprend pas assez bien l’anglais pour pouvoir lire l'œuvre originale sans souci, ce qui pose problème, étant donné que je l’ai moi-même endiguée et engrainée dans ce fandom, ce couple, cette histoire. De ce fait, j’avais commencé à la traduire de manière privée (puisqu’il n’y avait aucune traduction française à l’horizon). Cependant, je me suis convaincu de la poster, et ce pour au moins tous les français adorateurs de cette histoire qui veulent faire connaître cette œuvre au monde et qui se retrouvent avec des amis non-anglophones qui ne peuvent apprécier l'œuvre dans son ensemble (oui, c’est très précis). De manière plus basique, faire découvrir cette histoire aux francophones fan du couple, et du fandom.
> 
> Dernière chose, pour ceux qui sont restés: C’est une histoire terminée, à dix-huit chapitres et à plus de cent soixante-dix mille mots. Notez donc que mon rythme de parution sera… inexistant. Comme dit plus haut, j’aurais horreur de poster quelque chose qui ne me satisfait pas, qui dégrade l'œuvre originale. Ou du moins, je ferai de mon mieux pour. Je prendrai donc le temps qu’il me faudra. Sachez cependant que j’en suis à la traduction du chapitre trois, et que le chapitre deux devrait donc arriver sous peu.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur l'histoire, et toutes vos théories sur ce qui pourrait se passer par la suite, héhé !

_Bienvenue à Elk River_ se lisait sur le panneau, et Sebastian gara sa voiture.

Il restait derrière son volant, regardant le panneau pendant que sa cigarette se consumait. Il n'y avait rien de remarquable sur celui-ci — seulement la forme peinte d'un élan, des bois encerclant le nom du village avec des pins et une rivière en fond. Il en avait une douzaine en tête de similaire. Aucun élan n'avait certainement été vu depuis longtemps dans le Sud, mais ça n'arrêtait pas ces villages tout au long de la côte Est d'en coller un sur chacune de leur frontière.

Pourtant, il l’observa pendant un long moment. Elk River n'était pas comme ces autres villages, et il se demandait si cela se montrait quelque part sur leur bannière. Il y aurait dû y avoir un signe gravé quelque part sur le panneau, un indice qui aurait pu pointer le fait que la population du village de 1,397 habitants en manquait en réalité onze. Il suivit chaque ligne et coup de pinceau avec son regard jusqu'à que tout se brouille, ne laissant de l'élan qu'une tache quasiment indiscernable, comme une créature mouvante.

Sebastian jeta ce qui lui restait de sa cigarette à travers la fenêtre et se frotta les yeux. "Putain," marmonna-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que je viens foutre ici ?" Il redémarra ensuite sa voiture et entra en ville.

Sebastian n'avait jamais été à Elk River. Quelques-uns des plus vieux détectives s’y étaient déjà déplacés, prêtant aux locaux terrifiés leur expérience de la grande ville. Le capitaine Remmington lui avait une fois dit qu'aller dans des villages ruraux était comme remonter dans le temps. Alors que Sebastian se trouvait dans la Main Street, il ne pouvait pas le nier, bien qu'il s'était attendu à pire. Les habitations avec leurs porches enveloppants étaient intactes, leurs résidents en chair et en os. Les granges, fraîchement peintes, se tenaient fièrement dans les champs. Il n'y avait aucune palissade pourrie qui encerclaient des fermes en morceaux, seulement de grandes barrières blanches et des magasins familiaux et chaleureux étaient présents.

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines depuis Beacon, et pourtant Sebastian s'attendait encore à moitié que des morts-vivants sortent de derrière le petit centre commercial.

Ils lui avaient dit de prendre des congés. "Va te détendre, parce que tu trouveras jamais Oda dans cet état,” avaient-ils dit. "Laisse-nous nous en occuper," avaient-ils dit. Mais ils avaient lu le rapport de Sebastian. Joseph était soit mort soit pire que ça, et avec les flics qui étaient déjà sur Beacon, il n'avait aucune piste et aucune raison d'aller chercher. Personne au KCPD ne se dérangeait pour Sebastian ou son partenaire. 

Alors Sebastian se rendit au seul endroit auquel il pouvait penser chercher. Ça lui prit un peu d'argent pour soutirer les informations des locaux. Le temps qu'il soit sur la route terreuse envahie de mauvaises herbes menant hors du village, la lumière qui passait à travers le feuillage des arbres était d'un orange profond, et il avait fini de fumer le reste de son paquet. Parmi les conifères et les fougères, il trouva un vieux portail en fer qui pendait sur ses gonds, des pierres sur chacun de ses côtés. Il le reconnut, et il s'arrêta encore, son regard le fixant un long moment avant d'enfin quitter le véhicule et de mettre un pas à l'extérieur. Puis il le vit. 

Le Manoir Victoriano. Il s'était convaincu que cela n'était pas réel — juste une illusion de l'esprit de Ruvik qui l'avait poursuivi hors de l'asile, hantant ses nuits sans sommeil. Mais il se tenait devant lui, une forme noircie de sa splendeur originale mais toujours douloureusement reconnaissable. Sebastian embrassa du regard les terres ravagées, la fondation en pierre grinçante, les corniches en chêne carbonisés. Même des années plus tard, l'odeur du feu pesait encore lourdement dans l'air, à l'image d'un brouillard venant du cauchemar d'un fou. Mais c'était réel, aussi proche de Sebastian que n'importe quelle autre chose l'avait été, et c'était plus une pulsion que la logique qui le ramena à sa voiture garée sur le chemin.

"Il n'y a rien là-dedans," se dit Sebastian pendant qu'il sortait son fusil de chasse du coffre. Il le chargea de balles, tout en en glissant quatre de plus dans la poche de son manteau. "C'est juste une vieille maison vide." Il prit soin de vérifier que son revolver était bien chargé, avec quelques balles en plus dans son autre poche, et plaça son couteau de chasse à l'arrière de sa ceinture. "Avec sûrement aucun indice qui mériterait d'être cherché."

Et pourtant, alors qu'il pénétrait dans la résidence, il agrippait fermement son pistolet. 

L'intérieur n'était qu'un cadavre de ce dont il se rappelait. Les grands escaliers incurvés qui léchaient le foyer étaient toujours debout, et la légère brise du soir sifflait à travers de gros trous où Sebastian savait qui devaient s'y trouver des fenêtres, mais tout le mobilier — les rideaux, les tableaux, les miroirs et autres objets — était réduit en cendres. L'histoire d'une famille s'effondrant à travers chaque inspiration que prenaient ses fondations. Sebastian sentit la perte de tout ça comme un lourd poids écrasant ses tripes. Il aurait dû être au-dessus de cette sympathie — il _était_ au-dessus de la sympathie pour cette famille de reclus obsessifs qui avaient péri au sein et sans les murs de ce manoir — mais la ruine omniprésente lui fut tout de même douloureuse. C'était l'odeur, se disait-il alors qu'il poussait le corps d'un quelconque objet du comptoir Ouest de l'escalier. Celui-ci se désintégra en une bouffée noire en touchant le sol. L'odeur de trop de choses brûlées pouvait avoir la peau d'un homme, et il la connaissait déjà si bien. Ça le rendait sentimental lorsqu'il pensait au fait qu'il aurait dû lui-même y être insensible.

Une paire de portes se tenait devant lui, entrouvertes dans une invitation. Sebastian s'avança prudemment, respirant à peine, s'attendant à ce qu'il n'y ait derrière rien d'autre que l'Enfer. Avec son arme levée, il poussa la porte de son pied. 

L'Enfer aurait très bien pu l'attendre de l'autre côté, mais ce n'étaient guère les horribles lacs de sang de Beacon. Il n'y avait aucun mannequin au regard inerte ou de pièges avec des cordes de piano. Seulement une chambre, lacérée par les flammes jusqu'à ne plus rien contenir, où un jeune homme s'était, il fut un temps, assis à la table que son père avait faite pour lui, jouant au docteur. 

"C'est réel," murmura Sebastian. Il pouvait presque percevoir un fantôme se mouver à travers la pièce, rejouant d'anciennes terreurs. Quand il se rendit de nouveau au hall d'entrée du manoir, les vestiges de la salle à manger s'étalaient sur sa droite, un petit salon à sa gauche. "Ce qu'il avait montré était réel. Cet endroit a vraiment existé."

Ce que ça voulait vraiment dire, Sebastian n'en était pas sûr. Il n'était pas sûr que cela importait. Mais parmi toute cette folie et déception que Ruvik lui avait jetée cette après-midi à Beacon, il y avait aussi une part de vérité. La communauté d'Elk River aurait pu bien en cacher les faits, mais il était une fois, au sein d'un manoir d'une centaine d'années situé dans la banlieue d'un village reculé, un acte de cruauté avait créé un monstre.

"Essayais-tu de me montrer la vérité, Ruvik ?" demanda tout haut Sebastian. "De ce qui t'est réellement arrivé ?"

Il n’attendait pas de réponse, mais il entraperçut alors du coin de l'œil du mouvement, et un homme dit, "Oui, c'était le cas."

Sebastian se retourna, mais avant qu'il puisse déterminer d'où venait la voix, un son strident qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien attaqua ses tympans. Comme un pic de glace qui s'enfonçait dans son crâne, le son brisait chacune de ses pensées ou la concentration qu'il aurait éventuellement pu réussir à réunir, et il ne pouvait se réduire qu'à attraper sa tête, analysant les recoins sombres de la pièce avec des yeux larmoyants. 

Cinq doigts imposants enserrèrent son poignet et le tirèrent violemment en arrière. Du métal grinça près de son oreille, suivi d'un grotesque bruit de succion de muscle humide. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour réagir ; le temps que Sebastian ait levé sa main, les tentacules étaient autour de son cou, le soulevant sur la pointe de pieds et lui bloquant sa respiration. Un bras épais s'accrocha sous son aisselle pour l'empêcher d'attraper son couteau de chasse placé à sa ceinture, et il était prisonnier contre le torse ondulant de la créature. 

" _Putain_." Sebastian tira sur les vrilles gluantes, mais elles étaient aussi inébranlables que la poignée de fer que subissait son poignet, et il devait se battre sans répit afin de pouvoir respirer. Il attendait que sa chair s'ouvre, que le coffre se referme sur sa tête broyée à l'intérieur, mais la bête s'arrêta. Son attention était constante mais elle n'essayait pas de casser son bras ou de le décapiter, elle s'arrêta juste, patiente et dans l'attente.

Tout autour d'eux, le manoir se métamorphosa. Les cendres noircies fondirent comme neige au soleil, donnant naissance à des moulures de bois polis, des bougies vacillantes, des tapis luxuriants et des lampes en cuivre. La propriété de longue existence des Victoriano prit tristement vie, complète avec son maître : un homme fait de cicatrices vêtu d'une robe blanche, apparaissant sous les yeux de Sebastian.

Sebastian arrêta de se débattre, mais son cœur battait rapidement et lourdement dans sa gorge douloureuse. "Ruvik."

Le coin de la lèvre de Ruvik tiqua d'un amusement amère. "Seb," salua-t-il. "Comme c'est gentil de ta part d'être venu." 

Le regard de Sebastian se balançait de droite à gauche, s'attendant presque à une démone carbonisée ou un tas de morts-vivants barbelés dans les ailes du manoir, mais il n'y avait que lui, et Ruvik, et le monstre à la tête coffrée derrière lui. "Tu m'attendais."

"Je savais que tu me chercherais," dit Ruvik, s'approchant doucement. "Et que tu n'aurais qu'un seul endroit où chercher. Alors je suis venu ici, et je t’ai attendu." Il s'arrêta, et les tentacules autour de la gorge de Sebastian se détendirent juste assez pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. "Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas."

Il grimaça face à l'étrange gémissement que subissaient ses oreilles. Il savait qu'il n'aurait certainement pas une réponse concrète, mais il demanda quand même. "Comment est-ce possible ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un cerveau au sol. Je t'ai _tué_."

"Ai-je l'air mort selon toi ?" répliqua Ruvik. "Penses-tu vraiment y connaître _quelque chose_ à propos de la mort ? Comment la mesurer, comment la combattre ?" Il agrippa le devant de la veste de Sebastian dans son poing. "Tu penses que la frontière entre la vie et la mort est si bien dessinée que je ne pourrais pas la traverser si je le souhaitais ?"

"Tu n'es pas réel," insista Sebastian, tirant brutalement sur la bête qui le retenait captif. "Les flics ont détruit le STEM – ton _cerveau_ était au _sol_ – tu ne peux pas être réel !"

Ruvik arracha le couteau de chasse de la ceinture de Sebastian. Un mouvement rapide de son poignet ouvrit la veste de Sebastian en deux, et il appuya fortement la lame contre ses côtes. Sebastian essaya de se débattre. Il empoigna la capuche de Ruvik, dans une vaine tentative d'attraper sa gorge, mais les ligatures visqueuses autour de son cou se resserrèrent. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, et la panique conduisit ses doigts qui picotaient à sa propre gorge, luttant pour libérer la pression qui bloquait sa trachée. 

"Je pourrais enfoncer ce couteau dans ton cœur dès maintenant," dit Ruvik, sa voix toujours aussi étonnamment distincte malgré le fait que la pièce commençait à tourner autour d'eux. "Te laisser sentir chaque goutte de ton sang s'échapper de ton corps. Laisser ta peau devenir noire et pourrir." Il plongea la pointe de la lame dans la peau de Sebastian, jusqu'à ce que du sang se manifeste. "Mais ça n'importerait pas. Tu vois, j'ai déjà jeté ton esprit au fond de mon puits. Tu es autant une partie de moi que le sont les autres." Il laissa échapper un souffle silencieux. "Si ce n'est plus. Le fait que tu sois ici le prouve. Si je devais te recréer dans le monde à venir… tu ne serais même pas capable d’en dire la différence."

Sebastian réussit à enfoncer assez profondément ses doigts dans les tentacules pour prendre une grosse goulée d'air. Ça eut pour conséquence de faire apparaître des taches sur sa vision. "Tu es fou," haleta-t-il. "Et je vais te tuer, encore."

"Tu vas essayer," corrigea Ruvik, tapotant le couteau sur le menton de Sebastian. "Mais tu t'apercevras bien assez vite, Sebastian. La mort ne s'applique plus à moi dorénavant. Ou à toi." Il lécha ses lèvres d'impatience. "Laisse-moi te le prouver."

Il inclina le couteau, et les tentacules du Keeper s'écartèrent juste assez pour lui libérer l'accès au creux de la gorge de Sebastian. Désespéré, Sebastian se tordit dans tous les sens, essayant comme il put de lever ses genoux afin d'éloigner Ruvik. Avant qu'il puisse préparer une défense appropriée, Ruvik se recula. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté et ses yeux devinrent mornes. 

"Tu n'es pas venu seul," dit-il froidement. "Qui as-tu ramené ?"

Sebastian se calma dans sa lutte, et heureusement, le Keeper en fit de même dans son dos. "Quoi ?"

"Tu as ramené quelqu'un avec toi. Était-ce…" L'expression de Ruvik se durcit. "Non. Non, tu as été négligeant. Mobius t'a suivi jusqu'ici. Ils sont là pour te tuer." Son regard se tourna vers Sebastian et se détourna encore. "Comme si j'allais les laisser faire."

Ses yeux se plissèrent à la vue d'une ombre qui rôdait dans la pièce. Sebastian ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu et ne s'en préoccupait pas — tout ce qui importait était que Ruvik était distrait. Il plongea vers le couteau, l'arrachant de la main de Ruvik, et mit ensuite toute sa force en le poignardant derrière lui, dans l'horrible visage de son ravisseur.

Le Keeper fit marche arrière, le sang épais se vomissant de manière écœurante sur la nuque de Sebastian. Un coup sec du couteau sectionna la plus imposante des tentacules et Sebastian fut libre. Ruvik fut anormalement lent à réagir, et Sebastian le prit rapidement par le col, l'arme blanche valsant vers son globe oculaire.

 _Tue-le_ , ses pensées étaient déchaînées. _Tue-le, putain, tue-le !_

Le bruit le frappa comme un marteau. Sebastian essaya de rester debout mais son corps s'écroula face au poids de la réalité qui hurlait tout autour de lui. Il s'agrippa à ses oreilles et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier, sa voix perdue dans l'Enfer strident résonnant à travers tout le manoir. _Non, non, non, tu dois le tuer !_ Ses genoux tremblèrent alors qu'il se stabilisait, prêt à retenter, mais il réalisa une chose : Ruvik était en train de crier, lui aussi. 

Cela ne faisait aucun sens. Ruvik était plié devant lui, s'agrippant la tête de part et d'autre, ses dents grinçant. Il bascula et grogna comme s'il était lui-même dans cette même terrible symphonie que sa victime. Et puis, il n'était plus là. En un clignement, il s'évapora — de la même façon que son loyal serviteur, le manoir dans toute sa splendeur, et même le couteau dans la main de Sebastian, le firent. Sebastian reprit soudainement conscience comme s'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar et il se retrouva seul dans la coquille brûlée des Victoriano, la dernière lueur du soleil couchant se faufilant à travers les pierres. 

"Fils de…" Sebastian tourna sur lui-même. Sa veste était intacte et sans tache de sang, et quand il touchait sa gorge il ne trouvait aucune blessure. Son couteau était toujours dans sa ceinture. Tout ce qu'il restait de cette rencontre était une brève sensation de chaleur contre son visage, comme peau contre peau. Il était à moitié convaincu qu'il avait absolument tout halluciné jusqu'à qu'il entende un léger son d'étouffement venant de l'étage.

Il y avait un corps — un jeune homme dans une position tordue étalé sur le bois calciné, tressautant et gargouillant. Ses yeux pâles étaient retournés dans leurs orbites et ses cheveux encore plus pâles étaient parsemés de cendres alors qu'il convulsait dans ce que Sebastian imaginait être une sorte de crise. Malgré ça, il prit son pistolet et l'amena au niveau de la forme familière et impuissante.

 _Ce n'est pas Leslie Withers._ Il se souvenait de la faiblesse dans ses genoux quand il se tenait devant l'entrée de Beacon, contemplant une tête aux cheveux blancs disparaître parmi le flux des officiers de Krimson. Il se souvenait du bruit qui ouvrait son crâne en deux. _Tu t'es gouré, et ce n'est pas Leslie_ — _c'est lui. Tue-le._ Il enveloppa la gâchette de son doigt. _Tue-le pour de vrai cette fois._

Les tremblements du jeune homme s'arrêtèrent progressivement. Ses membres étaient toujours fermement coincés dans des angles inflexibles, ses yeux aveugles et grand ouverts, mais alors que de la bile coulait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, il s'était finalement immobilisé. Sebastian ne bougea pas, non plus. Il chancelait avec chaque percussion de son cœur jusqu'à qu'il se sente nauséeux, jusqu'à qu'il y ait presque une minute d'écoulée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il décida de baisser son arme.

"Leslie…?" Sebastian savait à quoi s'attendre, il le savait, mais pour une fois son optimisme prit le dessus. Gardant une main sur l'arme à feu, il s'agenouilla devant le corps déformé et prit son épaule, le tournant sur le côté pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'étouffer. Leslie ne réagit pas, mais son pouls était stable sous les doigts curieux de Sebastian. Faible, mais stable. Sebastian lâcha un souffle.

 _Ce n'est pas Leslie,_ se dit-il encore une fois. Leslie portait des jeans noirs et un hoodie surdimensionné par-dessus son t-shirt, si différent des vêtements d'hôpital dans lesquels Sebastian avait l'habitude de le voir. _Et même s'il l'est, il est quelque chose d'autre maintenant._ Mais alors que Sebastian le regardait lutter après chaque respiration, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui mettre une balle. Il n'était pas venu dans cette maison pour ça ; il n'était pas Julie Kidman.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" murmura Sebastian, se rappuyant sur ses talons. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Putain. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?" Il essayait de se rappeler s'il avait une paire de menottes dans son coffre quand il entendit la porte d'entrée du manoir grincer.

Sebastian se releva. Ses instincts de policier avaient toujours été très aiguisés, et après l'événement que fut Beacon il comprenait mieux que jamais l'importance de la paranoïa. Il se mouva rapidement mais silencieusement vers la porte d'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Ruvik avait eu raison ; il y avait des hommes qui rampaient au sol, vêtus de vêtements de combat sombres et fusils en main.

 _Ils sont là pour lui._ Sebastian se dépêcha de retourner vers le Leslie à terre. _Ils savent ce qu'il est_ — _ils doivent être ceux qui sont derrière tout ça._ Il remonta le bras de Leslie autour de ses épaules et l'attrapa autour de la taille, le soulevant du sol. Peu importe à quel point il détestait aller dans l'ancien atelier de Ruvik, c'était la cachette la plus proche, et les tables retournées contre le mur du fond lui donnaient une petite alcôve pour cacher Leslie à l'intérieur. _Tu ne peux pas les laisser l'avoir,_ pensait-il pendant qu'il recouvrait Leslie de son manteau. _Ils ne savent pas de quoi il est capable. Et s'ils le savent, et décident de ne pas le tuer…_

Sebastian sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, il pouvait entendre les hommes monter les escaliers menant à l'entrée, et leurs voix s'infiltrer à travers les fenêtres brisées.

"On s'approche maintenant," dit l'un d'entre eux. Il était trop tard pour trouver un abri idéal, Sebastian s'accroupit donc sous les escaliers Ouest. "Tenez-vous prêts."

Deux entrèrent en premier. Sebastian était bien conscient qu'il avait mieux à faire que de sortir sa tête pour jeter un coup d'œil, mais il pouvait entendre leurs bottes érafler les restes de la maison brûlée. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'entrée, analysant très sûrement l'intérieur, et le cœur de Sebastian battait à la chamade lorsqu'il réalisa une chose, _Ils ne connaissent pas cette maison aussi bien que toi._

Parce que Sebastian se rappelait bien d'avoir couru de droite à gauche dans ces salles et couloirs, les fantômes et monstres sur ses talons. Il connaissait les pièces, les points de vue, où menaient les portes. Mémoriser ses virages et ses secrets lui avait sauvé la vie.

"Deux personnes prennent la porte Ouest," commanda probablement le chef à ses hommes. "Moi et Carson prendrons l'Est. Vous deux, le centre. On se regroupera ici pour les escaliers. Rappelez-vous : attaquez vers le bas. On le ramènera en vie si on peut, mais s'il résiste trop, tuez-le. On doit le neutraliser ici, quoiqu'il en coûte."

Les hommes grognèrent leurs approbations. Avant qu'ils puissent se séparer, Sebastian retourna en arrière. Tout en usant des escaliers pour ne pas qu'ils puissent le voir, il entra discrètement dans la salle à manger et appuya son dos contre le mur. À sa gauche se trouvait un trou où devait se trouver une fenêtre ; il aurait pu s'échapper, retourner à sa voiture ou à l'une des leurs, mais il n'y avait aucun intérêt à fuir. Pas s'ils trouvaient Ruvik.

 _Six_ , pensa Sebastian, couteau de chasse sorti. _Tu as combattu pire, à Beacon._ Deux d'entre eux s'approchaient ; il s'accroupit, se préparant. _Au moins eux ne mordent pas._

Le premier homme se leva à l'entrée de la porte, il les guidait grâce au canon de son automatique. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais Sebastian resta à couvert, immobile. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Sebastian attendit le moment où il put repérer sa cible: l'espace vulnérable de son armure sur son cou. 

_C'est de leur faute,_ se disait-il, un frisson soudain et impatient parcourut ses mains. _C'est à cause d'eux que Joseph est mort._

Le crâne humain était beaucoup plus dur quand il n'était pas pourri de l'intérieur et à moitié ouvert par des barbelés. L'impact du couteau se répercuta à travers tout le bras de Sebastian et rendit son coude douloureux. Mais sa précision fut putain de bonne ; il attrapa l'homme juste en-dessous de l'oreille, le poignardant de derrière sa mâchoire jusqu’à atteindre la base de son cerveau. L'autre homme était juste derrière, et il faisait de grands gestes avec le canon de son fusil, mais il ne put pas réagir à temps pour sauver son camarade déjà au sol. Sebastian était déjà si proche de lui qu'il n'eût pas eu besoin de viser ; il colla la crosse du fusil à son épaule et appuya sur la détente. 

La majorité des balles furent arrêtées par le gilet pare-balles, mais celles qui réussirent à l'esquiver arrachèrent sa gorge. Il était encore en train de tomber vers le plancher quand Sebastian récupéra son couteau et le bouscula. 

_Ne va pas dans la salle à manger._ Le reste des hommes se retournèrent, mais ils s'attendaient à ce que Sebastian s'enfonce encore plus dans le manoir ; au lieu de ça, il retourna derrière les escaliers, tournant en rond dans leur confusion. _Elle mène au cul-de-sac qu'est la cuisine, mais l'étage a plus de salles, plus de couloirs et plus de cachettes, tout y est connecté – tu peux les prendre à leur propre jeu là-haut._ Il contourna le comptoir détruit, et grimpa sans préambule les escaliers, n'ayant pas le luxe d'analyser si ces derniers pouvaient encore supporter le poids d'une personne.

Trois d'entre eux étaient juste en-dessous de lui, ils s'étaient dépêchés d'enquêter sur la mort de leurs camarades. Seul le chef était en mesure d'apercevoir Sebastian, et ses cris étaient étouffés par la destruction des rampes d'escaliers, victimes de ses tirs. Par chance, l'inclinaison était mauvaise, et le bois plus solide qu'il n’y paraissait. Sebastian arriva à l'étage sans blessure et poussa la porte la plus proche à l'aide de son épaule.

Il arriva en trombe dans un couloir. _La bibliothèque sur la gauche_ , se rappela-t-il, rengainant son couteau. _Les chambres. Aucun meuble ne peut servir de cachette cette fois-ci._ Il pénétra dans la chambre du fond et se colla contre le mur. _La bibliothèque est directement connectée ici._

Les hommes étaient dans le couloir, mais ils étaient prudents. Personne ne parlait mais il y avait une certaine assurance dans leur lente avancée et Sebastian se doutait bien qu'ils utilisaient très sûrement des signaux. À n'importe quel moment l'un d'entre eux pourrait trouver le passage de la bibliothèque qui le mènerait directement à lui. Mais il attendit, respiration coupée et l'ouïe à l'affût, écoutant les sifflements de leurs respirations contre les masques de protection. Ils n'étaient que des hommes, après tout. Ils n'étaient pas plus intelligents que des monstres.

Sebastian détacha la gourde de sa ceinture. Il était tenté de la vider. _Tu auras bien mérité un peu de whisky quand tout ça sera fini,_ pensait-il avec un détachement presque maniaque. Il fit passer la bouteille par la porte sur sa gauche, à l'intérieur de la pièce d'à côté.

Les hommes s'arrêtèrent, et n'y pensèrent pas grand-chose, Sebastian en profita. Il quitta sa planque et arriva dans le couloir, vidant son fusil sur l'homme le plus proche. Il entendit un cri mais n'attendit pas de confirmer la mort de l'homme — il tira trois balles de plus alors qu'il battait en retraite, obligeant les hommes à se couvrir, et courait jusqu'au bout du couloir.

 _Seulement deux balles restantes._ Sebastian se jeta sur la prochaine porte et dans un autre couloir. _Mais si tu fais le tour, peut-être en en mettant encore un hors d'état de nuire puis retourne au rez-de-chaussée, tu peux prendre les armes qu'ils ont lâchées et–_

Sebastian regarda à sa gauche et s'arrêta net. Il y avait une porte dans le coin, fermement scellée et pas autant pourrie que le reste de la maison. Son estomac fit un tour, le souvenir du sol ondulant sous ses pieds, des portes s'ouvrant sur un métal dévastateur, en tête. Le crissement perçant des machines emplit ses sens et il attendit que le monde fasse un mouvement. Il _savait_ que le piège était là-dedans.

 _Est-ce seulement réel ?_ De la sueur goutta sur le col de Sebastian, il contemplait, désespérément fasciné, la porte devant lui. _Est-ce l'œuvre de Ruvik ? Qu'y a-t-il vraiment derrière cette porte ?_

Des coups de feu frôlèrent Sebastian, le remettant en action. Le couloir était long mais il n'avait pas le choix que d'y courir. Le couloir connecté possédait plein de virages — il avait déjà appris à ses ennemis la prudence et ils ne courront désormais plus au détour d'un couloir. Il pouvait les avoir — il pouvait gagner.

Les couloirs étaient comme dans ses souvenirs, et il les parcourait avec aisance, bien qu'il s'arrêtait dès que le bois sous ses pieds craquait et menaçait de lâcher. Le temps qu'il arrive au bureau, il pouvait toujours entendre ses poursuivants dans les détours de couloirs, comme il s'y attendait. _Tu peux te servir des munitions de rechange de ton manteau_ , pensait-il alors qu'il tournait la poignée de la porte du fond. _Ou récupérer l'un des fusils. Ça pourrait même—_

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et Sebastian était assez proche qu'il se la prit en pleine course. Des années de décomposition allégèrent ce que le coup aurait dû être, mais des échardes arrivèrent tout de même à se planter dans les lèvres de Sebastian et son nez se gorgea de sang. L'odeur du cuivre et des cendres était écrasante. Désorienté, il recula, et alors qu'il essayait de lever son arme à feu, quelqu'un enfonça le talon d'un fusil droit sur son plexus solaire.

Il perdit la sensation de tous ses cheveux. Son diaphragme se contracta et avant qu'il ne puisse former une quelconque pensée, il était à terre, plié en deux. L'enculé a dû passer des années à perfectionner ce coup. Sebastian essaya de rester agrippé à son arme mais elle lui fut violemment retirée de sa main, et il ne pouvait même plus respirer ou voir devant lui pour pouvoir se débattre. 

"Sebastian Castellanos," énonca la voix d'un homme au-dessus de lui. "C'est terminé. Tu dois—"

Sebastian n'avait pas tout à fait récupéré de la précédente attaque, mais il se jeta quand même en avant. Un fusil frôla son oreille de très près et il se sentit étourdi, mais il ne sentit pas de balles, alors il ne recula pas ; il mit toute sa force et son poids à l'œuvre de faire basculer l'homme. Ils tombèrent tous deux à terre dans un enchevêtrement de mains avares du fusil. Quand il réalisa que leurs déboirs ne faisaient qu'éloigner l'arme, Sebastian abandonna la tâche pour réunir ses mains autour du cou de l'homme. "Qu'est-ce que Mobius ?" vociféra-t-il, plaquant l'homme au sol, et mettant toute la force de ses épaules dans ses doigts qui l'étranglaient. "Pourquoi vous voulez me tuer ? Pourquoi vous avez pris mon partenaire !"

L'homme postillonnait et se tortillait dans tous les sens, mais il n'avait aucune chance face à Sebastian et à son physique. Ses yeux ressortaient de sous son masque. Et au lieu d'essayer d'enlever les mains de son cou, il se débattit soudainement, attrapant le revolver de l'étui sur l'épaule de Sebastian. Cela rendit Sebastian plus en colère qu'autre chose. Même lorsque l'homme appuya sur la détente, et que Sebastian sentit la chaleur du tir à travers le cuir, une furie justifiée guida sa main vers son couteau de chasse, et le couteau de chasse vers l'œil de l'homme.

 _Détruis le cerveau,_ pensait-il sauvagement alors qui donnait des petits coups au couteau jusqu'à la poignée, _ou il pourrait se relever._

Le reste arrivait. Sebastian, entamant un sprint vers les escaliers, abandonna le couteau pour son revolver. Il n'en restait seulement trois, peut-être deux, si son fusil en avait touché un dans le couloir. Il pouvait encore gagner. Il dévala pratiquement les escaliers Est, son cœur ratant un battement à chaque marche qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Quand il toucha le sol du rez-de-chaussée, il entendit des cris au-dessus de lui, puis des coups de feu éraflant les rampes et autres mobiliers. Il attrapa le poteau de l'escalier avec sa main gauche et tournoya autour, essayant d'éviter leurs lignes de tirs, mais les balles étaient partout, elles traversaient le bois comme une stalactite dans la neige. Elles étaient _partout_ , poignardant ses côtes, découpant son étui de revolver, arrachant la chair de son cou. L'agonie s'empara de l'entièreté du côté gauche de son corps, et encore plus lorsque son dos claqua contre le sol.

 _Oh,_ pensa Sebastian, brûlant de l'intérieur et à court de souffle. _C'est réel après tout._

Tout devint sang: du sang s'écoulant de ses dents, du sang jaillissant de sa jambe, du sang embrassant sa main lorsqu'il toucha son cou. Même ses muscles semblaient liquéfiés pour tout le bien qu'ils faisaient dans ses membres, et il ne pouvait même plus soulever sa jambe et encore moins s'en servir pour se remettre debout. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de trembler, sa main étouffant comme il le put la blessure sur sa gorge déjà remplie de cuivre, jusqu'à ce que les hommes arrivent à lui.

"Merde," dit l'un d'eux. "J'ai tiré sur sa putain de gorge."

"Il vient juste de tuer la moitié de notre équipe — je pense que ça compte comme de la résistance."

Une botte plaqua le poignet de Sebastian au sol. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il sentit la prise sur le revolver s'enfoncer dans son pouce qu'il se rappela qu'il avait encore une arme. "QG, ici Alpha," était en train de dire l'homme à qui appartenait ladite botte. "La cible est à terre. Il a tué trois de nos hommes, dont le commandant. Il ne nous a laissé aucun choix."

Sebastian ne pouvait à peine voir qu'une tache d'ombre au-dessus de lui, mais il plissa malgré tout les yeux, essayant de discerner quelque chose de ses meurtriers. Il restait trois hommes, deux avec des fusils pointés sur sa tête. Le troisième était à l'arrière, un bras tenu fermement contre son torse et du sang sur son uniforme. Trois étoiles rouges décoraient son torse.

Une radio crépita. "Est-il mort ?" dit la voix d'une femme. 

"On y arrive. Il ne parlera pas, au moins."

"...C'est bien aussi. Ramenez le corps une fois que vous avez fini."

"Oui, M'dame."

La radio s'éteignit. Sebastian s'agita, mais il n'y avait aucune issue et il n'avait plus la force de se lever. Il attendait que sa vie défile devant ses yeux ou un truc du style, l'appréhendant, mais l'aboiement d'un pistolet vint trop tôt pour que cela soit son glas de mort. Un moment, l'homme qui était au-dessus de lui commença à appuyer sur la détente, l'autre son cerveau arrosa l'arrière de son casque fracassé. 

Il s'effondra. Les autres hommes se retournèrent, et un autre fut éliminé tout aussi facilement, la vertèbre de son cou se brisant sous une balle. Le troisième homme souleva rapidement son fusil, pour quelqu'un de blessé. Sans attendre de voir si un troisième tir allait aussi le mettre à terre, Sebastian leva son revolver et tira. Il tira six balles sur le bâtard et eut de la chance que deux pénétrèrent sous son aisselle, passant à travers son gilet et se réfugiant dans ses poumons. Avec un ignoble gargouillis, il s’effondra au sol.

Sebastian laissa tomber son bras, et le revolver glissa hors de sa main. Ils étaient morts. Ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était mort aussi, mais il prit un plaisir morbide en pensant au fait qu'il avait entraîné quelques connards avec lui. Mais il entendit alors des pas s'approcher, et ses membres qui picotaient agressivement se pétrifièrent. Leslie se tenait au-dessus de lui, un vieux fusil de chasse dans les mains.

 _Ce n'est pas Leslie._ Si Sebastian avait encore eu un infime espoir qu'une trace de la pauvre âme soit toujours dans son propre corps, cet espoir fut brisé à la vue du regard vide de Ruvik fixé sur lui. Même sans les cicatrices et le cerveau protubérant, il avait à peine l'air humain. Sebastian grogna ; s'il était chanceux, Ruvik penserait qu'il n'en vaudrait pas le temps et le tuerait rapidement. Et il semblerait que pour un instant c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire, mais quelque chose sur le visage de Ruvik changea, et il balança le fusil par-dessus son épaule. Il s'accroupit à la gauche de Sebastian et tendit une main vers celle de Sebastian sur son cou. 

"Laisse-moi voir," dit-il.

Sebastian eut un mouvement de recul, et quand Ruvik essaya de le toucher, il l'en empêcha avec sa main libre. Ruvik souffla du nez, irrité, bien que cela prit peu d'efforts pour repousser les faibles tentatives de résistance de Sebastian. "Si ta jugulaire est sectionnée, tu es déjà mort," dit fermement Ruvik. "Laisse-moi voir."

Sebastian frémit ; il savait que Ruvik n'était pas contre torturer un homme qui était déjà en train de mourir. Mais il enleva tout de même sa main, et il eut un haut-le-cœur à la sensation du sang frais s'échappant de la plaie. Ruvik se pencha au-dessus de lui, sifflant légèrement entre ses dents alors qu'il titillait la chair à l'air. "Hmm, tu es chanceux. Cinq points de suture feront l'affaire." Il replaça la main de Sebastian. "Maintiens bien une pression constante."

"Quoi…?" Quand Ruvik s'éloigna, Sebastian essaya de garder un œil sur lui, mais il ne put même pas lever la tête. Il entendit Ruvik déboucler sa ceinture. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je te sauve la vie," dit Ruvik. Il glissa la ceinture autour de la cuisse de Sebastian et la boucla fort ; la douleur fit un va-et-vient violent à travers les nerfs sensibles de Sebastian et il laissa échapper un cri. Satisfait du garrot, Ruvik se déplaça à la droite de Sebastian. "Plie ton genoux droit."

Sebastian, qui essayait de ne pas réagir, grimaça, mais il dut s'aider de Ruvik pour plier sa jambe. "Tu," haleta-t-il, attrapant l'épaule de Ruvik. " Tu allais… me tuer."

"Ne sois pas stupide." Ruvik passa sa main devant son torse pour s'accrocher à son étui d'arme ; quand Ruvik s'y tint, l'étui ne céda pas malgré le fait qu'il ait été déchiré par les balles. "Roule vers moi," dicta-t-il, et une fois que Sebastian fut à moitié debout, Ruvik ramena son bras par-dessus ses épaules. "Pousse sur ta jambe droite — pousse, pousse contre moi. Lève-toi."

Sebastian serra sa mâchoire, tremblant sous la sueur de l'effort alors qu'il essayait de se relever. Il arrivait seulement à mi-chemin quand une vague de douleur et de nausée le fit vaciller, et Ruvik ne pouvant plus supporter son poids, ils cognèrent maladroitement le mur. Avec une insulte grognée, Ruvik enveloppa la taille de Sebastian à l'aide de son bras et tira jusqu'à qu'ils soient assez stables et droit pour pouvoir bouger. 

"Je ne peux pas te porter," prévint Ruvik pendant qu'il traînait à moitié Sebastian vers la porte Est. "Si tu t'évanouis, je te laisse ici."

"Je t'emmerde." Sebastian testa sa jambe gauche, juste pour voir si elle pouvait supporter un quelconque poids, mais la douleur qui brûla l'entièreté du membre fut si intense qu'il faillit en tomber. " _Putain_ ," il grognait. Ruvik dut les caler contre le mur pendant un moment avant qu’ils puissent continuer. "Putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient ?" 

"Ce que Mobius veut toujours," marmonna Ruvik. "Tais-toi maintenant." 

Il les guida à travers le parloir puis dans le prochain couloir. D'ici là, Sebastian haletait et se sentait étourdi, ses vêtements trempés de sang, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il avait fait le chemin jusqu'à la salle de musique sans être pleinement conscient. Il reprit d'un coup ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit le doux ronflement métallique du mécanisme d'un cadenas. Ruvik ouvrait la salle secrète cachée dans un coin. Sebastian eut un mouvement de recul, s'attendant à une salve de sang et de muscle, mais la porte s'ouvrit comme n'importe quelle autre porte, sur un couloir moutonné d'ombre.

"Quand ils s'apercevront que leurs hommes ne donnent plus de nouvelles, Mobius en enverra d'autres," dit Ruvik, tirant Sebastian jusqu'à la fin du couloir. Même s'il semblait que le passage n'ait pas été très touché par le feu, tout dans l'atelier non éclairé au bout du couloir était encore noirci. "Et ils n'arrêteront pas d'en envoyer tant qu'ils sont persuadés que tu es encore en vie. On va devoir être rapide."

Il guida Sebastian vers un tabouret et le poussa à s'étaler contre l'établi. Ce n'était pas tant soulageant mais Sebastian s'affaissa contre le bois pourrissant comme si celui-ci était un drap de soie. Sa force s'envola soudainement, et le froid s'infiltra dans ses doigts et ses orteils, essuyant la sensation du sang. Même quand Ruvik alluma une petite lampe au kérosène posée sur la table, sa vision était trop faible pour distinguer quelque chose de la pièce, et il n'essayait pas plus que ça. Il essaya de se concentrer sur chacune de ses respirations, chacun de ses battements, incertain s'il y avait un sens à continuer de se battre. Cela aurait été plus simple de laisser tomber, pensait-il, les bruissements que faisait Ruvik dans la pièce en bruit de fond. Il aurait dû laisser Ruvik aux enculés qui l'ont créé. Ils n'étaient plus son problème. 

Mais Ruvik recommença à enlever sa main de son cou. Il la ramena, grognant à travers ses dents comme un chien blessé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ruvik gagner. Même si cela signifiait de mourir seul au sein du repère de l'ennemi, il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait de lui donner une infime partie de son obéissance. "Ne me touche pas."

Ruvik était assis sur une caisse près de lui, ses joues trompeusement colorées dû à la lumière de la lampe. Ça n'aidait pas réellement ses yeux. "Que penses-tu que je vais te faire ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu allais…" Sebastian déglutit avec difficulté et grimaça. " _Tu_ allais me tuer avant qu' _ils_ ne se montrent."

"Tu penses que j'essaie de te tuer maintenant ?"

"N'est-ce pas le cas ?" Sebastian divergea son regard de Ruvik vers un étui ouvert sur la table, des scalpels scintillant d'un orange morbide parmi diverses aiguilles et fioles en verre. "Ce ne serait pas la première fois."

"Sebastian," dit Ruvik, la certitude dans sa voix ramena le regard de Sebastian sur lui. "Mobius te recherche, et tu es en train de te vider de ton sang. Si je voulais te tuer, tout ce que j'aurais à faire serait de partir."

Sebastian le scruta en retour, essayant d'apercevoir le mensonge dans le faux visage de Ruvik. Il n'y avait aucune raison de le croire et plein de raisons de tout simplement tout laisser tomber, mais chaque pulsion de son cou criait, _Tu ne veux pas mourir ici. Pas ici, pas avec lui._ Mâchoire comprimée, il mit sa main sur la table.

Ruvik se mit de suite à l'œuvre. Même avec la faible lumière, il bougeait avec une rapide précision, en main une boule de gaze mouillée pour nettoyer la blessure. Sebastian se prépara mentalement quand il vit Ruvik s'approcher, s'attendant à un traitement brutal, mais les mains de Ruvik étaient stables alors qu'il essuyait le sang et les traces de cendre. Il n'embêtait la blessure que lorsque cela s’avérait nécessaire avec chaque coup de poignet, vidant la bouteille d'eau sur ce qui restait. Sebastian restait immobile du mieux qu'il put, mais quand Ruvik ouvrit l'emballage à suture, il ne put empêcher un tremblement. 

"Où as-tu…?" croissa-t-il, ses yeux écarquillés, avec Ruvik qui enfilait du fil sur une aiguille.

"Ce matériel n'a jamais été utilisé," dit Ruvik. "Il est aussi stérile qu'il puisse l'être, bien qu'on n'ait pas le luxe de s'en soucier." Il finit d'enfiler l'aiguille. "Maintenant, ne bouge pas." Il déplaça le menton de Sebastian dans une position adéquate. "Et ne parle pas."

Sebastian inspira lourdement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait eu des points de suture, mais les situations pouvaient à peine se comparer, et ses mains tremblaient. Il tressaillit quand Ruvik referma la blessure de sa main et il ne put empêcher un fin grognement de douleur de s'échapper à la première piqûre de l'aiguille. La sensation du métal s'enfonçant dans sa peau fit retourner son estomac. "Putain…"

"Arrête de gémir," ordonna Ruvik. "Tu as déjà eu des points de suture avant."

"Comment peux-tu…" Sebastian ferma les yeux. "En étant _anesthésié_."

"La douleur est importante." Ruvik fit traverser le fil. "C'est la manière que ton corps utilise pour communiquer avec toi. La condamner serait comme étouffer un enfant qui hurle."

Sebastian grimaça. "Dieu… les choses qui sortent de ta bouche."

Ruvik serra la première suture. Pour Sebastian, c'était comme si sa gorge se faisait retourner de l'intérieur, et il avala un grosse goulée d'air, une main se solidifiant sur son genoux tandis que l'autre attrapa l'attelle la plus proche: l'épaule de Ruvik.

Ruvik grogna. Il passa l'aiguille à son autre main pour retirer la gêne de son épaule. Mais à la place de la laisser tomber, il la glissa vers le bas, la plaçant sur sa hanche. "Si tu dois agripper quelque chose, agrippe-toi là," dit-il. "Au moins ton bras ne me gênera pas."

Sebastian entrouvrit ses lèvres pour répondre, mais Ruvik se rapprocha encore plus ; le genoux de Ruvik frottant sa cuisse blessée lui arracha une autre exclamation tandis que tout le côté de son corps s’enflammait de douleur. Par réflexe, il serra du poing la taille du jean de Ruvik. “ _Putain_ ,” siffla-t-il d’entre ses dents. “Va te faire foutre, fais gaffe.”

“J’ai besoin d’être proche pour voir,” dit Ruvik. “On n’a pas beaucoup de lumière, tu sais.” Mais il s’adapta tout de même, se tournant assez pour enlever la pression de la jambe de Sebastian, et il se pencha plutôt sur le creux de son coude. Il réajusta le menton de Sebastian. “Maintenant, _arrête de parler._ ”

Il reprit sa tâche, et Sebastian fit de son mieux pour ne pas causer d’autres interruptions. Cela semblait prendre des heures — Ruvik le transperçant, encore et encore, le fil resserré, puis attaché. Le monde devint un affreux méli-mélo de souffrance d’aiguille ; les battements du cœur de Sebastian résonnant dans ses oreilles ; le doux vacillement de la lumière rouge traversant ses paupières fermées ; l’agitation du souffle de Ruvik contre sa mâchoire. Le monstre commandait son nouveau corps avec une autorité confiante, n’hésitant jamais et ne ratant jamais un geste, même lorsque Sebastian se figeait et frémissait contre lui. Un point de suture après l’autre, silencieux et constant, jusqu’à la finalisation du dernier nœud.

Avec son pouce, Ruvik étala une noisette d’une crème à la forte odeur sur la blessure maintenant fermée. “Cinq points de suture,” dit-il en ouvrant un bandage neuf. “Comme prévu.”

Sebastian lâcha un long soupir, ses épaules affaissées. Ruvik dut le rappeler à l’ordre pour placer le bandage, fixé grâce à un bout de scotch. Puis il enroula le cou de Sebastian avec une gaze. “Le pire est encore à venir,” prévint-il alors qu’il se levait. Il retira la main de Sebastian de son jean. “Es-tu prêt pour la jambe ?”

Sebastian étira prudemment son dos contre la table. “Est-ce que j’ai le choix ?” grommela-t-il.

Ruvik repositionna son caisson. Délicatement, il étira la jambe de Sebastian, avec plus de précaution que Sebastian ne l’aurait cru capable, mais aussitôt qu’il fut assis il envoya sa propre jambe par-dessus le tibia de Sebastian et plia ensuite son genoux, bloquant ainsi la jambe blessée. Sebastian gémit et essaya de ne pas se débattre.

“Dieu que ça fait mal,” souffla-t-il.

Ruvik déchira le pantalon autour de la blessure. “Pas de blessure de sortie,” murmura-t-il. “La balle est toujours à l’intérieur.” Il pressa ses deux mains à plat sur les cuisses tremblantes de Sebastian et étendit les doigts. “Prends une profonde respiration,” dit-il. “Et supporte-le.”

Sebastian le fit. Il s’attendait à souffrir, mais il fut presque incapable de comprendre ce qui s’en suivit. Un chatouillement parcourut le long de son corps instable, comme un faible courant électrique, contractant ses muscles déjà surmenés. Il siffla, empoignant les bords de l’établi, mais ce qui l'effrayait au-delà de la raison fut la sensation présente dans son pied: ses orteils se tortillaient. Sans qu’il puisse y faire quelque chose, ses orteils s’enroulaient et se dépliaient, et son cœur se mit à tambouriner rapidement contre ses côtes quand il se rendit compte que son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?” demanda-t-il. Quand il essaya d’arrêter Ruvik, il réalisa rapidement qu’il ne pouvait pas ; son bras ne l’obéissant tout simplement pas. La panique l’embrasa. “Qu’est-ce que tu fous—”

“Silence,” mordit Ruvik, et la mâchoire de Sebastian se referma d’un coup. “J’essaye d’écouter.”

Sebastian gémit derrière ses dents scellées. _Non, non, non, il ne peut plus faire ça_ , pensait-il de manière frénétique. Il ferma ses yeux et essaya de ne pas penser aux furoncles déchirant sa peau. _Il ne peut pas te faire ça — c’est ton putain de corps !_

D’un coup sec, le sentiment se dissipa. Sebastian tressauta alors qu’il regagnait le contrôle de ses membres, faibles comme ils étaient. Son souffle sortait rapidement alors qu’il lança un regard noir à son bienfaiteur. “Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait, putain ?”

“Je demandais à ta jambe où était située la balle,” dit calmement Ruvik. Il déchira un peu plus du pantalon de Sebastian et il nettoya la blessure et ses alentours du mieux qu’il put. “Le muscle a subi quelques dégâts. Même avec une opération chirurgicale, tu boitilleras le reste de ta vie.”

Il se pencha en avant, prenant en main un scalpel et une pince de sa valisette. La vue de la lame scintillante retourna l’estomac de Sebastian. “Tu n’as pas juste survécu au STEM,” dit Sebastian d’une voix tremblante. “Tu n’as pas juste pris le corps de Leslie. Tu as ramené quelque chose d’autre de là-bas avec toi — tu es un monstre.”

“Ne sois pas dramatique.” Ruvik palpa le long de l’extérieur de la cuisse de Sebastian puis il s’arrêta, tapotant avec ses deux doigts là où il s’était immobilisé. “C’est là.” Il resserra sa jambe autour de celle de Sebastian. “Prépare-toi. Ça ne sera pas long.”

Sebastian prit une autre goulée d’air et la retint quand Ruvik commença à inciser sa peau. Le scalpel était si aiguisé qu’il ne le sentit presque pas au début — ce fut la pince se glissant dans la blessure qui fit goutter son sourcil de sueur. Mais fidèle à ses paroles, Ruvik était rapide. Il maniait ses instruments avec une précision ferme et en quelques secondes, la balle toucha le sol.

“Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus sans t’ouvrir,” énonça Ruvik pendant qu’il ré-enfilait l’aiguille et commençait à recoudre l’incision qu’il avait faite. “Mais je doute que tu me laisses faire ça ici, même si on en avait le temps.”

“Sans blague.” dit Sebastian, épuisé. La douleur devint enfin omniprésente, et il devait se débattre pour garder les yeux ouverts alors qu’il regardait Ruvik travailler. C’était irréel ; Ruvik était si calme, si concentré, avec pratiquement aucune trace d’émotion dans ses yeux baissés. “Je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu savais faire une chose pareille,” murmura Sebastian. “Je pensais que tout ce qui t’importait était de décortiquer des gens.”

“Le corps humain est une chose incroyable,” dit Ruvik alors qu’il se mouvait près de la blessure. “Je me suis enseigné tout ce que je pouvais sur la manière de garder quelqu’un en vie. Les corps en vie font de meilleurs sujets que ceux morts.”

“Mon Dieu…” grimaça Sebastian avec dégoût. “J’aurais dû te tuer. J’aurais dû…” Il chancela sur son tabouret et dut s’agripper à l’établi pour ne pas tomber. “Te tuer…”

Ruvik termina ses points de suture et rechercha des bandages dans son sac. “Reste éveillé, Sebastian,” prévint-il alors qu’il enroulait rigoureusement deux des blessures. “Maintenant que je t’ai recousu, je ne peux pas laisser Mobius trouver ton corps, sinon ils sauront que j’étais ici.”

Sebastian mordit sa lèvre, mais ça ne l’aidait pas à se reconcentrer. L’air ambiant était trop lourd ; ça le pesait cruellement, il lui était difficile de soulever ses poumons. Il se força à regarder Ruvik finir son travail, et puis, avec appréhension, Ruvik préparer une seringue. “Qu’est-ce que…?”

“Céfazoline,” dit Ruvik. “Pour empêcher l’infection.” Il déplia le bras de Sebastian et lui administra la drogue ; Sebastian ne sentit pas l’aiguille, et il ne savait pas si cela était une démonstration des compétences de Ruvik, ou une démonstration d’à quel point ce qu’il restait de lui était complètement en morceaux.

“C’est tout ce que je peux faire, pour l’instant.” Ruvik rangea tout ce qu’il avait sorti dans sa mallette. À la suite des bruissements venant du rangement, il plaça une bouteille en plastique dans la main de Sebastian et l’ouvrit. “Bois-la,” dit-il, la guidant vers la bouche de Sebastian. “Lentement.”

Sebastian grognait et essayait de s’éloigner. “Qu’est-ce que—”

“C’est du jus d’orange,” dit Ruvik, impatient. “Arrête d’être aussi difficile — je viens juste de te sauver deux fois la vie.”

“C’est l’habitude,” grommela Sebastian, mais il le but. Le goût fort de l’orange qui frappa sa langue l’aida quelque peu, mais quand il essaya d’en avaler, Ruvik fit redescendre la bouteille de ses lèvres.

“Compte jusqu’à dix,” dicta Ruvik, “à voix haute, puis prends une autre gorgée. Et continue jusqu’à que je revienne.” Il souleva la lanterne du bureau et attrapa un sac en toile du sol. 

Sebastian essaya de se relever. “Où est-ce que tu vas ?”

“Continue de boire, et ne bouge pas,” insista Ruvik. “Je reviens.”

“Attends, qu’est-ce que tu—” Mais avant que Sebastian puisse finir sa phrase, Ruvik était parti, la lumière avec lui, laissant une obscurité impénétrable dans son sillage.

Sebastian tremblotait, ses yeux grand ouverts pour qu’ils puissent s’ajuster au noir, mais il n’y avait aucune source de lumière pour en distinguer des formes ; même pas une simple fissure au mur. “Un,” murmura-t-il. “Deux, trois… je l’emmerde.” Il prit une autre gorgée, s’étouffant un peu au goût de sang qui vint avec le jus, mais il l’avala tout de même. Après quelques secondes, il but une nouvelle fois.

La maison était silencieuse. Les blocs de ciment dont étaient faits les murs empêchaient les sons extérieurs de pénétrer dans la pièce, même le vent à travers les briques. Il ne pouvait même pas apercevoir sa propre main devant son visage. Alors que les minutes s'écoulaient, la panique commençait à lui paraître comme une solution viable ; peut-être que Ruvik ne reviendrait pas. Il le devait — il avait laissé ses affaires, son animal de compagnie à torturer, cela n'aurait pas de sens qu'il ne revienne pas — mais Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui arriverait s'il ne revenait plus. Peut-être que "Mobius" le trouverait, peu importe qui ils étaient, et finirait par l'abattre. Peut-être que s'il parlait un peu, quelqu'un répondrait. Peut-être que sa jambe finira par pourrir et qu'il mourra seul dans cette pièce sans lumière, tout étant déjà si sombre et froid qu'il ne pouvait guère trouver la différence.

 _Mais et s'il revenait ?_ Sebastian continuait de prendre quelques petites gorgées de son jus d'orange pendant qu'il tendait le bras vers l'atelier, cherchant la valise de soin de Ruvik. Il l'ouvrit et glissa ses doigts sur chaque instrument. _Tu pourrais enfoncer un de ces scalpels dans sa gorge. Est-ce que ça n'en vaudrait pas toute cette douleur ?_ Ses doigts étaient à moitié engourdis mais il prit le scalpel en main et le garda proche de lui. _Même si tu arrives à sortir de ce putain de manoir, ces bâtards te trouveront peu importe l’endroit où tu iras. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te comporter en héros et tous les éliminer par toi-même ? Si tu leur prives_ _au moins Ruvik…_

Ses mains tremblèrent. Il avala le reste de sa boisson et laissa la bouteille tomber au sol, continuant à se convaincre. _Il le méritait, après toutes les personnes qu’il a blessées, qu’il a tuées. Il continuera à le faire, s’il s’en sort maintenant. Et toutes ces morts seront de ta faute._ Sebastian prit le scalpel dans sa main droite et le pressa contre l’établi, essayant de donner l’impression qu’il avait besoin de l’appui — ce qui était le cas de toute façon. Ruvik ne sera pas capable de le voir avant qu’il ne soit à sa portée. _Tue-le. Sa mort vaut bien plus que ta vie maintenant. Tue juste ce bâtard, qu’on en finisse._

Sebastian rumina sa résignation amère pendant ce qu’il lui semblait être une éternité. D’ici qu’il entende Ruvik retourner dans le hall, il était à moitié inconscient et s’en voulait de ne pas avoir pris au sérieux le conseil du jus. Mais les pas le réveillèrent. La lumière de la lampe, morne comme elle était, qui s’approchait de plus en plus picotait les yeux de Sebastian. Il prit une longue goulée d’air, se préparant. _Tue-le._ Il amena sa main vide à son genoux alors qu’il se penchait en avant. _Tue-le._

Ruvik posa son sac au sol ; celui-ci fit un bruit plus lourd que Sebastian s’en souvenait. Puis il leva les yeux. Il n’y avait aucune chance qu’il ait pu voir la lame au vu de leurs positions, mais il scruta calmement Sebastian et dit, “Si tu comptes utiliser ça, ne vise pas la gorge.”

Sebastian se crispa. “Quoi ?”

“Le scalpel.” Ruvik fit un pas vers lui, se mettant délibérément à sa portée. Il plaça la lanterne sur l’établi. “Tu devrais l’enfoncer dans mon globe oculaire,” dit-il, se penchant sur Sebastian. “Aussi profondément que possible. Parce que si tu laisses un instant mon cerveau intact, tu souhaiteras ne jamais avoir quitté Beacon.”

Sebastian essaya de rester inflexible. Ses doigts s’enroulèrent autour du métal et il regarda Ruvik droit dans les yeux, évaluant la distance qu’il devait parcourir. Il pouvait le faire, s’il était rapide. Ça en valait la peine. Puis il pensa à Beacon. Pendant les deux longues semaines après sa sortie du maudit asile, il avait sué durant ces nuits, le fait que rien de ce qu’il pourrait lui arriver à partir de maintenant n’arriverait à la cheville des événements horribles de Beacon étant son seul réconfort. Plus il fixait les yeux imperturbables de Ruvik, plus il doutait. Son cœur battait la chamade et son estomac menaçait de remonter.

Si n’importe qui d’autre lui avait dit qu’un futur pire que ce qu’il avait déjà vécu l’attendait, il lui aurait ri au nez ; mais Ruvik lui-même se tenait devant lui, ses yeux froids présents sur ce visage étonnamment jeune, et Sebastian le crut. De son cou palpitant jusqu’à ses orteils infidèles, il le croyait, et quand Ruvik tendit sa main, il rendit le scalpel.

“Qu’est-ce que tu es ?” murmura Sebastian. “Qu’est-ce que tu es réellement ?”

Ruvik leva sa main libre, et Sebastian eut un mouvement de recul mais essaya de ne pas se débattre quand cinq doigts sanguinolents prirent son menton. “Tu as beaucoup de questions pour moi,” dit Ruvik. “Et je compte y répondre. J’ai, après tout, également quelques questions pour toi. Mais aucun de nous n'aura ses réponses à partir de nos cadavres.” Il baissa sa voix. “Veux-tu mourir ici, Sebastian ?”

La réponse à cette question foudroya les os de Sebastian avec une force qu’il ne s’imaginait pas encore posséder. “Non.”

“Bien.” Ruvik s’éloigna. “Retire le garrot. Tu auras besoin de ta jambe.”

Sebastian fit ce qui lui était demandé pendant que Ruvik rangeait son scalpel. Dès la ceinture desserrée, du sang frais afflua dans la jambe douloureuse de Sebastian, accompagné d’une sensation de poignards sous la peau. Il siffla et trembla, remettant sa ceinture autour de sa taille. “Je ne sais pas si je pourrai marcher,” admit-il.

“Alors tu courras,” dit Ruvik. Il plaça sa mallette dans son sac en toile puis se retourna, rengainant le couteau de chasse de Sebastian sur sa ceinture et son revolver dans son étui. “Ils sont déjà là. Je sais où est-ce qu’on pourrait aller, mais ce n’est pas à côté, et on doit garder une longueur d’avance sur eux.” Il glissa le sac en toile sur ses épaules, et ce fut à ce moment-là que Sebastian remarqua son fusil, accompagné de celui de Ruvik, qui pointait le bout de son nez hors du sac. “Et je te le répète: je ne peux pas te porter.”

Sebastian essaya de plier sa jambe blessée, sans grand succès ; ses muscles convulsaient comme s’ils se préparaient à abandonner son fémur entier. Ce fut l’obstination pure qui donna assez de force à ses coudes et ses genoux pour se relever de son tabouret. Il bascula de suite après et dut se rattraper sur le mur. Mais malgré l’agonie, et la sueur froide qui le trempait, et le sang qui gémissait de ses veines, il resta debout. “Je vais me débrouiller,” dit-il.

Ruvik éteignit la lanterne et se rapprocha, attrapant la ceinture de Sebastian. Prenant ça comme une invitation, Sebastian attrapa en retour l’épaule de Ruvik. Avec son soutien et l’aide du mur du couloir, il réussit, grimaçant, à clopiner hors de la salle de musique.

Ruvik les guida vers un trou qui servait autrefois de fenêtre, sur le mur nord. Ruvik la traversa en premier, les mauvaises herbes du jardin écrasées par ses chaussures. Alors que Sebastian était assis sur le rebord, se préparant à balancer ses jambes par-dessus, il entendit la porte d’entrée du manoir s’ouvrir dans un fracas.

“ _Merde_.” Sebastian dut empoigner son pantalon déchiré afin de faire passer son membre mutilé à travers le trou. Il s’attendait à un atterrissage douloureux, mais Ruvik le retint par la ceinture avant qu’il ne puisse traverser, facilitant le passage. Du pragmatisme plus que de la sympathie, assumait-il.

C’était quand ils traversaient les jardins arrières de la maison qu’ils furent interrompus par une explosion sourde venant de l’intérieur, suivie par le fracas de marche d’hommes et de bois. Sebastian essaya de regarder en arrière, mais Ruvik les pressa.

“Juste quelque chose que je leur ai laissé," dit Ruvik. “Allez — avant qu’ils ne trouvent ta traînée de sang.”

Sebastian garda sa mâchoire fermement scellée, arrivant au portail arrière de la propriété. Chaque pas qu’il faisait était une torture, et le temps que Ruvik le traîne dans les bois, il tremblait tellement qu’il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il était encore debout. Il mit tout ce qu’il put dans son élan vers l’avant, dans l’épaule de Ruvik sous ses doigts blanchâtres, dans le bras de Ruvik, serpentant autour de sa taille quand la poigne sur sa ceinture n’était plus assez. Un pas après l’autre, au-dessus de racines noueuses et au-delà de cèdres pourrissants, jusqu’à qu’il ne sente pratiquement plus son corps et que Ruvik halète de fatigue à ses côtés. Enfin, ils pénétrèrent au sein du champ.

Un champ de tournesols morts.

Sebastian s’arrêta de marcher. Il le devait ; il était figé sur place comme la fois où il découvrit un hachoir à viande rouillé derrière les portes des escaliers du manoir. Ce n’était pas la même vue que celle du cauchemar de Ruvik — le champ était inondé de mauvaises herbes, chaque fleur s’affaissait sur sa tige à l’image d’un pendu, la vue si différente de l’océan infini de fleurs dont se rappelait Sebastian. Mais c’était réel, aussi réel que les fondations noircies en son centre, et Sebastian ne pouvait qu’être bouche bée.

Le bras de Ruvik se tendit autour de sa taille. Lui aussi fut immobile pendant un long moment avant d’initier le premier pas. “Nous sommes presque arrivés,” dit-il d’une voix rauque. “ Mais on doit se dépêcher — ils sont sortis de la maison.”

Sebastian ne s’embêta pas à lui demander comment il le savait ; il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par l’épave qui s’approchait, et qui était autrefois une grange. Elle sentait la fumée et la cendre autant que le manoir, malgré le fait que le bâtiment ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Seulement quelques amas d’une poignée de pierres de fondation pouvaient encore être discernés. Il ne voulait en aucun cas s’en approcher de près ou de loin, mais ses jambes tremblantes l’amenèrent là-bas de toute façon. Pas après pas, traversant le champ abandonné, jusqu’à qu’ils atteignent leur méprisable refuge.

Ruvik posa Sebastian au sol, suivi de son sac en toile, et il commença à triturer la terre. Il faisait déjà nuit noire, le clair de lune mettant en valeur sa sueur alors qu’il devenait plus agité dans sa recherche. Il déterra finalement une vieille poignée en métal, et quand il la tira, une porte en bois s’ouvrit vers le haut là où avait pour habitude de se tenir le mur Sud de la grange. Elle révéla un escalier de parpaings qui s’enfonçait dans le sol.

Sebastian le fixa, craintif, mais quand Ruvik le tira vers les marches, il ne se débattit pas. Ils descendirent ensemble dans la zone étroite. Le sol du sous-sol était en terre compact, froid et merveilleusement solide sous le dos épuisé de Sebastian, et il s’écroula à terre dans un sanglot involontaire. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Dès qu’il s’allongea au sol, son corps ne lui répondit plus, et il ne pouvait que haleter faiblement après chacune de ses inspirations, son regard perdu dans le noir.

“S’ils trouvent cette porte,” sa respiration sifflait, “on est morts.”

“Ils ne trouveront pas la porte,” dit Ruvik. Il jeta son sac dans un coin et se pencha sur Sebastian. “Reste ici et ne fais pas de bruit, pas que je m’attende à ce que tu puisses faire grand-chose de toute façon.”

“Quoi ? Attends.” Les bras de Sebastian étaient aussi faibles que le reste de son corps, mais il tendit tout de même la main. “Où tu vas ?”

“Je reviens. Juste—”

Sebastian trouva le hoodie de Ruvik et s’y accrocha. “Ruvik.” Il serra le poing jusqu’à qu’il ressente un élancement, l’autre homme tiré vers lui. “Ne me laisse pas pourrir dans ce trou”’ dit-il, “ou je jure devant Dieu que je te hanterai jusqu’à la fin de ta putain de misérable vie.”

Ruvik serra la main de Sebastian. "Ça a toujours été le plan de toute manière,” répondit-il, décrochant les doigts de sa veste. “Maintenant repose-toi, Sebastian. Si tu survis la nuit, on aura beaucoup de choses à discuter.”

Il s’éloigna, hors de portée. Sebastian essaya de le rattraper, mais sa conscience le trahit à ce moment-là. La dernière chose qu’il vit alors qu’il se faisait emporter était Ruvik qui sortait du sous-sol, la porte claquant derrière lui. 


	2. Chapter 2

L’alarme de Juli Kidman s’était déclenchée à cinq heures du matin. Elle se leva, se vêtit de ses survêtements et se mit en route.

Son petit appartement au QG Mobius se situait dans le Bloc B du quartier résidentiel. La majorité aurait considéré ça comme un privilège et un honneur d’être hébergée avec quelques-uns des agents les plus célèbres de l’organisation, mais Juli était plus intéressée par la mémorisation des couloirs et des sorties dans lesquels elle faisait son jogging chaque matin. Elle comptait ses pas et récitait les noms de ses voisins en tête. 

Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans ledit établissement. L’équipe du matin ne commençait normalement pas avant six heures, laissant seulement quelques employés à leurs postes et laboratoires alors que Juli passait près d'eux. Elle leur sourit, et reçut des hochements de tête en retour, leurs visages et leurs routines mentalement notés. Les gardes l’intéressaient tout particulièrement, et elle avait appris beaucoup de leurs noms durant les deux dernières semaines lorsqu’elle discutait avec eux lors du temps d'arrêt que lui offraient ses étirements. Le temps passé au KCPD lui apprenait beaucoup de choses sur la manière de socialiser avec des hommes et des femmes dont le métier était de porter des armes à feu.

Il existait deux chemins qui menaient à l’étage supérieur du bâtiment: un escalator emprunté par les employés, et un ascenseur utilisé pour transporter les équipements. Leur sécurité n’arrêtait pas d’augmenter depuis l’Accident Beacon, comme ils aimaient l’appeler, et seul le personnel autorisé était apte à les emprunter, à des heures bien précises. Juli n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un briser le protocole alors elle n’avait pas la moindre idée quant aux mesures mises en place pour éliminer les intrus, et encore moins les évadés, et ne s’imaginait pas qu’elle en aurait la possibilité de sitôt. Elle devra faire de son mieux avec ce qu’elle avait lorsque le temps viendra.

Elle dépassait les laboratoires biométriques en trottinant quand elle détecta une présence familière.

“Agent Kidman !”

L’ancienne Juli Kidman aurait feint ne rien avoir entendu, mais elle s’arrêta, laissant l’homme la rattraper. C’était Dennis Green, grand et dégingandé, son visage tavelé scindé en deux par un sourire rayonnant. Il portait un sac en papier brun. “Salut, Juli,” dit-il une fois à ses côtés. “Je me suis arrêté à ta chambre, mais tu n’y étais pas. ‘Me suis dit que tu étais arrivée jusqu’ici.”

Juli lissa ses cheveux en arrière. “Tu t’es enfin décidé à me rejoindre pour faire du sport ?” le taquina-t-elle. Elle prit note de sa cravate à motif écossais — toujours à motif écossais les samedis. “Tu n’es pas dans la bonne tenue.”

“On m’a demandé de venir te chercher pour le patron,” dit Dennis, et le cœur de Juli rata un battement. “Il t’attend dans son bureau. Ça semblait assez important.”

“Oh, bien sûr.” Son esprit commençait à sprinter devant elle, mais elle ne tarda à le ramener ; elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de briser son personnage, même pour Dennis. “Je vais juste passer rapidement dans ma chambre pour—”

“Pas besoin.” Dennis souleva le sac. “Je t’ai pris quelques vêtements pour toi.”

Juli le fixa, et elle réussit tout juste à manier sa grimace en un sourire. Elle avait eu beaucoup d’entraînement pour ce faire dernièrement. “Que c’est gentil.” Elle jeta à coup d'œil à l’intérieur du sac même si elle savait déjà que les vêtements seraient bien les siens. “Alors, est-ce que tu as crocheté la serrure de mon appartement, ou est-ce que ma concierge t’a donné la clef ?”

Dennis ricana. “Il y a des toilettes juste là que tu peux utiliser," dit-il, montrant la fin du couloir de la tête.

Une clef, donc. Juli fit de son mieux pour ne paraître que faussement énervée pendant qu’elle se dirigeait vers la salle d’eau. Elle pouvait entendre ses pas juste derrière elle, et s’attendait à moitié à ce qu’il la suive à l’intérieur, mais lorsque la porte se referma, il n’y avait qu’elle de reflétée dans le miroir.

Il y avait des caméras dans les toilettes aussi, alors Juli prit soin de garder son expression neutre, et après s’être débarbouillée le visage au lavabo, elle se glissa dans la cabine prévue aux handicapés pour se changer. Dennis était un chien de garde assidu, elle pouvait le lui concéder. Il n'y avait aucun sous-vêtements dans le sac, mais le haut prune qu'il lui avait pris dissimulerait son soutien-gorge de sport sombre. 

_Au moins il n'a pas fouillé dans mes culottes,_ se dit-elle, mais ce n'était qu'un maigre réconfort. Elle comprenait très bien le message que lui et ses supérieurs lui envoyaient. 

Elle appartenait encore à Mobius.

Une fois que Juli finit de se changer, elle quitta la pièce et retrouva Dennis qui l'attendait. Elle lui tendit le sac contenant ses vêtements de sport et lui sourit gentiment.

"Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de ramener ça dans ma chambre pour moi ?" demanda-t-elle. "Je connais le chemin jusqu'au bureau. Merci, Dennis."

Il commença à répondre, mais quand elle lui poussa le sac dans le torse, il accepta automatiquement. "Bien sûr," dit-il, bien qu'il semblait essayer de donner une autre réponse. "Bonne chance."

Juli attendit de dépasser le détour du couloir pour laisser passer le frisson. Puis, son menton se tint haut le long du voyage jusqu'à l'Aile Administrative. Non seulement elle était attendue, mais toutes les personnes présentes à leurs postes portaient un regard pétillant et étaient tendues dû au fait que l'appel se fasse aussi tôt dans la journée, et on la mena sans préambule dans le bureau principal.

Juli avança, pénétrant l’éventail d’ombres difformes. Son supérieur était à son bureau, à moitié recouvert d’obscurité en accord avec son habitude mégalomaniaque, son index droit tapotant impatiemment. Alors que Juli contournait la chaise placée devant lui, elle réalisa soudainement qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls dans la pièce ; Tatiana Gutierrez était déjà assise à côté, et elle lui fit un léger salut de la tête. Juli lui répondit d’un hochement de tête à son tour, puis prit place sur une chaise.

“Agent Kidman,” dit laconiquement l’administrateur. “Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai appelée ?”

Juli se redressa ; elle avait confronté cet homme quand il n’était littéralement qu’une ombre, la réalité entière se courbant sous ses pieds, et elle n’allait pas être intimidée pour moins que ça. Mais elle était aussi assez sage pour connaître sa place. “Agent Green ne m’en a pas informé,” dit-elle. “Mais j’ose espérer que cela ait un rapport avec l’enquête.”

L’administrateur se tut un moment, aussi stoïque que la Tatiana au visage de marbre aux côtés de Juli. “C’est le cas,” dit-il finalement. “En quelque sorte. Hier après-midi, Inspecteur Castellanos a été traqué hors de la ville. Nos agents l’ont retrouvé juste à la sortie d’Elk River.”

Juli regardait droit devant elle. Elle n’aurait pas été surprise que Tatiana ne soit là seulement en tant que détecteur de mensonges, avide de chaque pli d’inconfort sur le cuir rouge du fauteuil. “A-t-il été neutralisé ?” demanda-t-elle.

“Oui,” dit-il, et Juli ne réagit pas. “Mais pas après avoir décimé l'entièreté de l’équipe Alpha. Ils ont réussi à suffisamment le blesser pour que les renforts aient été capables de le localiser sur une rive. Une équipe a été déployée pour récupérer son corps de la rivière.”

Juli ne réagit _pas_. “Et on en est parfaitement sûrs ? S’ils n’ont pas encore récupéré le corps, sommes-nous certains qu’il est mort ?”

“Selon le Capitaine Morse,” dit Tatiana, “il s’est pris trois cartouches dans le dos et deux dans la tête alors qu’il tombait dans l’eau. C’était un assassinat certifié.”

Elle pouvait le voir. Juli plongea son regard dans la silhouette de son supérieur et pouvait aisément s’imaginer le visage de Sebastian qui s’ouvrait en deux sous une pluie de balles. Ça l’effrayait presque de constater la rapidité à laquelle la scène lui venait en tête.

“À l’heure actuelle, les corps de l’équipe Alpha se font examiner,” continua l’administrateur. “Je trouve le fait qu’il les ait éliminés seul, difficile à croire, au vu de la situation. Nous pensons qu’il a un complice.” 

“Il me semble avoir écrit dans mon rapport qu’il ne devait pas être sous-estimé,” s’entendit Juli dire. “Il n’allait jamais se laisser faire sans se débattre.”

“Toutefois.” Il entremêla ses doigts sur son bureau et se pencha vers l’avant. “Y a-t-il quelqu’un au KCPD sur qui on devrait enquêter ? Ses amis, anciens partenaires ? Quelqu’un qu’il aurait pu convaincre de l’accompagner ?”

Juli secoua la tête. Une partie d’elle ne voulait pas s’arrêter. “Inspecteur Castellanos était très protecteur de son partenaire, Inspecteur Oda, et la réciproque était d’autant plus vraie. Mais il n’était pas très proche des autres membres du service, d’après les informations que j’ai pu collecter quand j’étais là-bas. Officier Connelly m’a un jour dit, de but en blanc, que les autres policiers restaient à l’écart par pur déni plausible ; s’ils le voyaient enfreindre des règles ils devraient en temps normal le signaler, mais ils préféraient l’ignorer et, à la place, obtenir des résultats.”

“Ils étaient donc loyaux,” présuma Tatiana.

“Ils étaient pragmatiques,” la corrigea Juli. “Et le sont très sûrement encore toujours. Je serais très surprise qu’un membre du KCPD prenne des risques pour Castellanos.” Elle se tourna encore une fois vers leur patron. “Est-ce qu’il y avait des indices sur la scène qui prouveraient la présence d’une seconde personne ? Peut-être même…”

“Non. Mais en prenant en compte les circonstances, nous ne pouvons pas rayer cette possibilité.” Il marqua une pause. “Il enquêtait le Manoir Victoriano. On peut seulement en déduire qu’il cherchait Ruvik. Que penses-tu qu’il voulait faire avec lui ? Et as-tu une idée d’une raison plausible pour laquelle Ruvik pourrait s'intéresser à lui ?” 

Juli se rendit compte qu’elle essayait de former des poings. “Je peux seulement imaginer que s’ils se rencontrent aujourd’hui, ils ne feront qu’essayer de se tuer,” dit-elle.

“Très bien.” Il se pencha en arrière. “Vous pouvez y aller, Agent Kidman. Si vous avez la moindre idée d’une quelconque personne qui connaissait l’inspecteur qui aurait pu être convaincu de l’aider, ou envers qui il aurait pu se confier, vous me le ferez savoir.”

“Bien sûr.” Juli se leva, et Tatiana se leva avec elle. Elle avait l’impression que ses côtes étaient faites d’acier, et avant qu’elle ne puisse s’arrêter, elle demanda, “Et concernant l’Agent Hanson ? A-t-elle été prévenue ?”

Le visage de l’administrateur n’arborait aucune expression, mais Juli pouvait sentir son regard mécontent. “Oui,” dit-il, “pas que cela devrait vous importer.”

“Compris, Monsieur,” dit rapidement Juli. Elle baissa sa tête d’un air désolé. “Veuillez m’excuser.”

Elle partit, et Tatiana l’accompagna. Encore tendue et nerveuse, elle réussit à attendre qu’elles aient tourné à un coin du couloir pour lui demander, “Aucun signe de Ruvik ?”

“On ne l’a pas encore localisé, mais on y travaille.”

Juli ravala sa frustration et essaya de la transformer en détermination. “Je veux être placée dans l’équipe à sa recherche, sous le commandement de l’Agent Lim.”

“C’est plutôt audacieux.” Tatiana mit sa main sur le scanner de sécurité pour passer la porte Est. “De ce que j’ai pu comprendre, tu nous es encore un agent assez récent. L’équipe de l’Agent Lim est la meilleure. Que penses-tu pouvoir y apporter, après l’avoir laissé s’échapper la première fois ?”

“Il s’est réveillé hors du STEM directement gardé par Mobius, exactement comme le demandaient mes ordres,” dit Juli, l’observant impatiemment tandis que les lumières traversaient la paume de Tatiana. “Une douzaine d’entre nous étaient là pour l’escorter, puis il s’est envolé, juste comme ça. Tu étais là aussi — tu sais que ce n’était pas à cause de quelque chose que j’ai fait, ou que je n’ai pas fait, qui a laissé ça se produire. Ruvik a réussi à tous nous duper.”

La porte s’ouvrit, et Tatiana la traversa en glissant à peine un regard à sa compagne. “Ce n’est encore qu’un humain,” dit-elle. “Il n’a jamais vécu par lui-même dans le vrai monde. Ils le rattraperont bien assez tôt.”

“Bien assez tôt n’est pas assez tôt,” insista Juli. “Ils ne sont jamais allés à l’intérieur du STEM — ils ne savent de quoi il est capable, pas comme toi et moi le savons.”

Tatiana s’arrêta finalement, et se retourna pour fixer Juli d’un regard détaché. “Excuse-moi ?”

Juli profita de cette opportunité pour se rapprocher d’elle. “Tu as été dans le STEM,” dit-elle. “Tu as été personnellement témoin de l’esprit de Ruvik ; tu dois comprendre à quel point il est dangereux, et à quel point il est important qu’on l’attrape.”

Les sourcils de Tatiana se froncèrent. “Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n’ai jamais été à l'intérieur du STEM pendant qu’il était actif.”

“Si, tu y as été — Je t’ai vu.” Lorsqu’une paire de gardes passa près d’elles, Juli attendit qu’ils soient hors de portée d’écoute pour continuer. “Et j’ai lu le rapport,” dit-elle, plus doucement. “Tu travaillais dans l’hôpital où Ruvik était interné ; c’était toi qui nous avais prévenus à propos de Jimenez et du prototype du STEM.”

“C’était le cas,” dit Tatiana. “Et, oui, j’ai travaillé dans cet hôpital. Je suis l’une des seules personnes à l’avoir connu en tant que Ruben, avant que tout cela n’arrive, c’est pourquoi l'administrateur a décidé de me garder pour vous conseiller. Mais j’ai _quitté_ Beacon pour délivrer cet avertissement au QG. Je n’étais pas à l’intérieur lorsque la première pulsion s’est produite, et je n’ai jamais été connectée au STEM.” Elle se redressa. “Peu importe ce que tu penses avoir vu à l’intérieur, nous nous sommes rencontrées la première fois quand nous sommes partis de l’hôpital ensemble avec le reste de l’équipe de terrain, Agent Kidman.”

Juli ne la croyait pas, mais ça ne l’amenait nulle part. “Très bien,” dit-elle, “mais si tu connaissais _Ruben_ alors tu comprends encore plus ce besoin. Il doit être ramené, aussi rapidement que possible.”

“Oui, je comprends.” Elle se retourna pour partir.

Juli l'observa faire quelques pas avant de ne pouvoir s’en empêcher. “Agent Gutierrez !”

Tatiana s’arrêta et la regarda. Juli ne pouvait que faire des gestes, impuissante. “Je ne peux pas dormir,” dit-elle, ne se préoccupant pas que quelqu’un d’autre l’entende. “Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me rendormir un jour avant de savoir qu’il est ici, en sécurité.”

Tatiana prit cette information en considération, un élancement de quelque chose de presque sympathique sur son visage. “Je ferai savoir à l’Agent Lim que vous êtes volontaire,” dit-elle.

Les épaules de Juli s’affaissèrent. “Merci.” Tatiana hocha la tête puis continua sa route.

Juli retourna à son appartement. Le sac brun était sur sa table de cuisine, mais elle l’ignora, et préféra se déshabiller, jetant ses vêtements dans le panier à linges. Elle alluma la radio dans sa chambre et mit le son aussi fort que possible puis commença à prendre sa douche. Ce ne fut pas avant qu’elle était sous le jet, aussi seule qu’elle pouvait possiblement l’être, qu’elle plaqua durement ses deux mains sur le mur.

“Merde !” Elle frappait le carrelage de ses mains, ses coudes précipitant ses nécessaires de toilette dans la baignoire, le rideau de douche perturbé entraînait l’eau à tremper son tapis. “Merde, merde, _merde merde merde_ !”

Elle frappa le pommeau de douche hors de son support, et il se fracassa sur le sol de la baignoire, crachant de l’eau chaude sur ses chevilles. Enfin, elle s’arrêta, prenant son front en mains alors qu’elle reprenait son souffle et essayait de se calmer.

Sebastian était mort. C’était un résultat assez évident, vraiment — elle aurait dû mieux s’y préparer. Mais son esprit n’arrêtait de rejouer leur dernière conversation, son arme à feu pointée sur sa tête. _Non, c’est Ruvik,_ avait-t-il dit. _C’est lui._

Juli se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Si elle avait trouvé un moyen de lui expliquer ce qui se passait réellement, aurait-elle pu le sauver ? S’il avait su contre qui il était, aurait-elle pu le convaincre de faire profil bas, de se retirer de l’affaire et de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Mobius ? Elle en doutait. Même une brève connaissance de Sebastian lui en avait appris beaucoup à propos de son caractère têtu et elle savait qu’il ne serait jamais resté les bras croisés avec des fanatiques qui tiraient ses ficelles et Ruvik en liberté, un danger pour le monde. Elle le savait. Il avait été insauvable le moment où il était entré au sein de l’hôpital, maudit par sa propre morale humaine.

Elle le savait, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir mal. Ça ne l’empêchait pas d’imaginer toutes les fois et toutes les manières où elle aurait pu sauver sa vie.

 _Non_. Juli prit une profonde inspiration et souleva le pommeau de douche. _Non, c’est Ruvik,_ se dit-elle pendant qu’elle mouillait ses cheveux. _Tout ça a peut-être commencé avec Mobius, mais ça se finira avec Ruvik s’il n’est pas arrêté. Je suis la seule restante qui comprend ce qui doit être fait._ Elle se redressa correctement pour continuer à se doucher sans souci. _S’ils obtiennent Ruvik, ils répéteront juste les mêmes erreurs, voire pire. Je dois le tuer._ Elle ratissa ses cheveux de ses ongles. _Je dois trouver un moyen, et dès que ce sera fait, je dégage d’ici._

“Je me dois de le faire,” murmura-t-elle, laissant l’eau couler sur ses joues. “Je le dois à Sebastian, et puis.” Elle prit une profonde inspiration. “Je suis maintenant la seule qui peut sauver Joseph.”

Juli termina de se doucher et s’habilla. Personne ne l’attendait dans le bâtiment avant l’après-midi, alors elle se dirigea vers les étages inférieurs où était situé le stand de tir. Si Tatiana respectait sa promesse et que Lim venait la voir, elle voulait qu’il la trouve arme en mains.

  
  


***

_Ruben._

Ruvik s’agita. Il avait froid partout ; la rosée du matin s’accrochait à ses cheveux et avait trempé ses vêtements. La terre était aussi dure que de la glace sous son épaule. C’était bizarre ; il avait oublié depuis si longtemps comment le froid se ressentait. Il voulait s’en débarrasser aussi vite que possible, mais ses membres étaient lourds, si lourds, et il ne pouvait pas les bouger.

_Ruben, il est l’heure de se lever._

Il essayait — il voulait lui dire qu’il le faisait. Il entrouvrit la bouche mais seuls des gargouillis intelligibles en sortirent. Il voulait tellement lui parler. 

_Tu ne prends pas très bien soin de toi._ Elle était si proche que Ruvik pouvait sentir le brûlé de sa peau. _Si ça continue, il le reprendra._

Ruvik laissa sortir un grognement rauque du fond de sa gorge. Il enfonçait ses doigts dans la terre, pouvait goûter le sol au coin de sa bouche, mais il ne pouvait pas démêler ses bras tordus et ses jambes étaient complètement engourdies. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la reconnexion des fils et grinçait des dents durant l’effort. 

_Tu vois ? Le voilà qui arrive. Tu ferais mieux de te lever, petit frère, ou il te le prendra._

Ruvik tremblota avec une pointe de peur inattendue et obligea ses yeux à s’ouvrir. Il était dans le champ. Les tournesols se dressaient au-dessus de lui, grands et indifférents, leurs visages difficilement tournés vers le clair de lune alors que le vent les faisait danser. Tout autour de leurs feuilles emmêlées se froissaient entre elles, mais alors que Ruvik plantait son regard dans le labyrinthe de tiges, il pouvait distinguer lorsque celles-ci étaient courbées par une personne de passage. Quelque chose s’approchait, au ras du sol. Il pouvait sentir ses vibrations l’atteindre à travers la terre.

_Lève-toi, ou il le reprendra._

Le souffle de Ruvik vint rapidement alors qu’il tirait après chaque fil qui était lâche. La chose se rapprochait de plus en plus, entièrement recouverte par les ombres, sa cadence augmentant avec chacun de ses pas lents. Il essaya de se retourner mais il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des tournesols qui se balançaient en de va-et-vient. Malgré tout, il lutta, revenant dans son corps fatigué. Le chose était presque sur lui.

_Ruben, réveille-toi !_

Ruvik se leva en trombe avec une énorme goulée d’air dans ses poumons, qu’il relâcha de suite après, une toux sèche sur le bout des lèvres. Des épingles et aiguilles serpentaient le long de chacun de ses nerfs alors qu’il rejoignit finalement ses bras sous son corps. Dès qu’il se leva sur son coude, il cracha de la bile dans la boue. Il était encore au contrôle, mais à peine ; ses yeux étaient irrités et les larmes avaient formé des croûtes, et son pantalon puait la pisse sèche. Il n’arrêtait pas de trembler.

Une fois sur ses genoux, Ruvik fut capable de faire un meilleur bilan de la situation. Il était encore dans le champ de tournesols, mais la terre sous son toucher était acide, les plantes abattues et pourries. Au lieu du clair de lune argenté, les premiers brouillards de l’aube poudraient la frontière des arbres de l’Est. Le vent était doux, presque désolé, alors qu’il volait à sa peau qui picotait toute sensation restante d’un autre corps près de lui. Même son ennemi invisible s’était évaporé sans laisser de trace.

“Laura ?” Ruvik regardait à droite et à gauche, perdu, oubliant tout de sa situation actuelle. Ses poumons papillonnaient avec incertitude à chacune de ses inspirations. “Laura !” Il pensait avoir vu une mèche de cheveux noirs fouettant parmi les fleurs, mais ce n’était qu’un corbeau qui s’envolait. Il était seul. Ce ne fut pas avant qu’il titube sur ses pieds qu’il se souvint enfin comment il s’était retrouvé ici.

 _Cela fait quelques heures,_ pensait-il, frottant ses mains entre elles, la zone analysée. _Bien plus longtemps que la dernière fois._ Ses doigts piquaient quand il les serrait, mais la douleur s’envolait petit à petit de chaque partie de lui, jusqu’à qu’il soit enfin entier. _Bien pire que la dernière fois._ Mais il était seul, ce qui voulait dire que son plan avait fonctionné, et c’était ce qui était le plus important.

Un frisson remonta le long de l’échine de Ruvik ; il atteint ses épaules engourdies et frotta avec acharnement ses bras pour leur enlever la chair de poule. De toutes les choses qu’il avait gagnées avec son nouveau corps, ce qu’il détestait le plus était les tremblements. Mais ça n’allait pas se réchauffer de sitôt, alors il vola une dernière longue contemplation du champ ouvert puis se dirigea vers son centre. 

La porte du sous-sol était toujours scellée. Ruvik rentra à l’intérieur et se faufila sans bruit dans la chambre peu profonde. Il faisait trop sombre pour apercevoir quoique ce soit, mais aussitôt qu’il fut entré il pouvait entendre le sifflement rapide d’une respiration d’un homme près du mur du fond. Il se sentit s’approcher aux côtés de Sebastian — toujours vivant, au moins.

Sebastian Castellanos ; sous un certain angle, il était le propre meurtrier de Ruvik, mais Ruvik ne ressentait aucune rancœur à son égard pour ce crime en particulier. Les interventions de Sebastian dans le STEM n’avaient jamais réussi à le laisser former de la rancune. Ce qu’il ressentait à la place était les remous du souffle tremblant de Sebastian à travers son torse. Quand Sebastian grognait dans son sommeil, Ruvik sentait sa propre gorge vibrer. C’était vraiment une horrible sensation, et un autre des cadeaux d’adieu de Leslie Withers: les neurones miroirs. Tant de minuscules neurones miroirs qui connectaient mystérieusement ses sens. 

_Etrange, que cela s’étende seulement à ce point-là,_ pensa Ruvik, se rappelant que transpercer la peau sectionnée de Sebastian avec une aiguille n’avait provoqué aucune réaction synesthésique. _Peut-être qu’une expérience concrète est nécessaire._ Après tout, la dernière fois qu’il avait utilisé une aiguille sur lui-même, sa peau avait depuis longtemps été insensible à la douleur. Son cerveau ne pouvait faire aucune comparaison.

Ruvik enfonça l’ongle de son pouce dans le côté de la gorge de l’homme. Il le glissa sur la blessure de Sebastian, contemplant la douleur. Il pensa involontairement à Jimenez.

 _“Je me demande si tu prendrais autant plaisir à causer de la douleur,”_ avait un jour dit le vieil homme, _“si tu étais capable de la ressentir.”_

Ruvik laissa sa main retomber. _Qu’est-ce que Jimenez connaissait de la douleur ?_ pensait-il amèrement. _Ou de moi ?_

Sebastian grogna encore, et Ruvik tendit son bras, et prit son pouls à son poignet. Sa peau était froide et moite.

Ruvik traîna son sac vers lui. Il n’avait seulement qu’une poignée de provisions avec lui, mais parmi eux se trouvait heureusement une vieille couverture, volée d’une ferme aux frontières de la ville. Il farfouilla un moment dans le noir total, mais il réussit à recouvrir Sebastian de la couette puis s’allongea à côté de lui. Confortable ou pas, il serait au moins assez proche de l’homme si sa condition s’empirait et qu’il avait besoin de son aide.

 _Pas que ça importait_ , pensa Ruvik, un regard noir lancé vers l’endroit où le visage de Sebastian devrait être. _Il n’est pas plus utile vivant que mort. Si ?_ Il se souvint de la chose qui le poursuivait, se faufilant à travers les taillis, et se rapprocha du corps à ses côtés. _Il a du caractère, au moins. Il connaît une chose ou deux sur l’élimination de démons présents dans un esprit._ Ses sourcils se froncèrent. _Il tremble encore._

Il ne pouvait pas l’ignorer. Même lorsque Ruvik mit de la distance entre eux, il pouvait ressentir les frissonnements de Sebastian sous la couverture, son souffle rapide et superficiel dans le sous-sol résonnant. Ça en valait presque la peine de le tuer, pour ne pas avoir à endurer ce genre de choses. Au lieu de ça, Ruvik tâta jusqu’à tomber sur le visage de Sebastian et trouva ses sourcils fermement froncés ; la peur et la douleur lui avaient tissé des cauchemars. Et bien que le monde des rêves fut pendant longtemps le domaine personnel de Ruvik, il hésita. Il n’avait pas à étendre ses sens bien loin pour savoir ce que Sebastian fuyait. 

Il rêvait du feu. L’odeur de la cendre putride, alourdissant toujours inexplicablement les fondations de la grange, s’était insinuée au sein du cerveau en lambeaux de Sebastian et faisait des ravages au centre de ses souvenirs. C’était un territoire que Ruvik n’osait pas fouler, même s’il n’avait pas lui-même été complètement épuisé, son cerveau fragilisé par sa récente crise. Mais, s’il ne faisait pas _quelque chose_ , personne ici n’aurait de repos. Prenant un risque, Ruvik se tortilla plus près du corps et recouvra le nez et la bouche de Sebastian avec sa main.

Ruvik lui prit l’odeur du charbon, les picotements de la fumée. Plutôt que de s’inquiéter sur les images qui se déchaînaient dans l’esprit de Sebastian, il se concentra seulement sur l’odeur, remplaçant la puanteur du feu par le sol riche des murs du sous-sol. Il fit tout évaporer sauf la terre compacte, devenue de la boue par la rosée du matin. C’était une vieille et caractéristique odeur, une autre de ces ombres de la vie que Ruvik avait oubliée derrière les murs de l’asile. Mais toutes ses associations qu’il avait avec n'étaient pas plaisantes, alors il laissa simplement les stimuli faire, au lieu de guider Sebastian vers un rêve de sa confection.

Et cela fonctionna si bien. L’esprit inconscient de Sebastian s’abreuva de la distraction, et, grâce à l’injection de Ruvik, renvoya de la pure nostalgie. Peu importe le cauchemar qui avait autrefois été présent, celui-ci se métamorphosa rapidement en un père et sa fille sur une rive, pieds nus dans la boue, des vers de terre dans un seau. Ruvik pouvait entendre les rires aigus de l’enfant entre ses oreilles, et était soulagé et content de sa réussite. En quelques instants, la respiration de Sebastian se stabilisa et il se reposait aussi confortablement que son corps le permettait.

Ruvik recula sa main. “Ton esprit inconscient est disposé à collaborer, lui,” murmura-t-il. “Espérons que le reste suivra.” Il se remit à l’aise, son esprit attisé par les possibilités, permettant le repos à son corps.

***

Sebastian se réveilla de rêves agréables vers la pire douleur de toute sa vie.

Il pensa d’abord que sa jambe était amputé, tant l’agonie traversant sa cuisse était horrible. Même le fait de penser à la bouger lui donnait envie de vomir. Son corps tout entier semblait trop chaud et froid à la fois, la sueur sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux, la chair de poule à son cou. Bouger sa tête dans le but d’essayer de voir les alentours tirait sur les points de suture et ne lui servait, de toute manière, pas à grand-chose, plongé dans noir comme l’était le sous-sol. Après des grimaces et des tortillements de-ci de-là, il réussit à s’asseoir, et fut étonné du poids qui glissa de son torse. Il pensait vraiment avoir affaire à une couche de peau avant d’avoir le tissu abîmé entre ses doigts.

 _Une couverture ? C’est quoi ce bordel ?_ Sebastian prit de longues inspirations pendant qu’il se faisait une idée de ce qu’il était devenu: les bandages autour de son cou et de sa cuisse, son revolver rangé dans son étui, son couteau de chasse s’enfonçant dans sa hanche. Il agita ses orteils et un dégoût fit trembler son estomac déjà fragile. “Ruvik ?” appela-t-il, mais il n’y eut aucune réponse. Il était seul dans ce trou.

 _Cette petite merde t’a laissé ici,_ pensa-t-il, testant sa jambe droite. Elle était douloureuse d’avoir dû supporter sa partenaire, mais elle avait encore quelques réserves. Se retourner était un effort qui raviva la sueur sur son sourcil, mais une fois qu’il avait la technique, il fut capable de se soulever avec ses mains et de ramper vers la sortie. _Ou il s’est fait tuer. Dans tous les cas...tu ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps._ Il percuta les marches en béton et étendit ses mains derrière lui, égratignant ses jointures alors qu’il se soulevait. _Sors d’ici. Tu ne mourras pas là-dedans._ Sa tête qui entra en collision avec la porte fit vibrer tout son cou de douleur, mais il serra des dents, se tortillant sur les marches puis fonça de toute sa force. _Tu peux pas mourir dans ce putain de trou !_

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Les rayons du soleil de milieu de journée le frappèrent, le rendant aveugle un moment, et il ne put se réduire qu'à éternuer. _Ç_ _a_ n’aidait pas du tout sa gorge, et entre le soleil, sa jambe douloureuse, et sa position délicate sur les escaliers, il dut s’arrêter et essayer de reprendre de son souffle. 

“Oh,” dit Ruvik. “Tu es réveillé.”

Sebastian frotta ses yeux. Quand les taches se dispersèrent enfin, il put finalement apercevoir Ruvik assis, non loin de lui, à même le sol ; il s’était changé, un nouveau jean et un haut sur les épaules, une chemise à motif écossais beaucoup trop grande pour lui même avec les manches remontées. Son sac en tissu était à côté de lui, vidé, et semblait subir un inventaire de ses stocks. Sebastian s’attendait à qu’il ne lui accorde pas une seconde de plus et s’attela donc à la tâche de se hisser hors du passage, il en fut alors presque étonné quand Ruvik prit en main son étui d’armes un instant après. Avec Sebastian qui poussait avec sa jambe non défectueuse et Ruvik qui tirait vers l’arrière, il fut finalement capable de s’asseoir sur la première marche.

“Il est presque treize heures," dit Ruvik, retournant à ses affaires. “Je commençais à penser devoir descendre et te réveiller moi-même.”

Sebastian voulait se moquer, mais lorsque Ruvik lui passa une bouteille d'eau, il en oublia toutes ses pensées. Il en but la moitié d’une traite, et aurait continué s’il n’avait pas été surpris par Ruvik qui débouclait son étui d’armes à feu. Il mit instinctivement sa main sur son revolver.

“Tu peux me tirer dessus,” dit Ruvik, retirant les sangles des épaules de Sebastian. “ou tu peux enlever ta chemise pour que je puisse mieux inspecter ton cou.”

“Je n’allais pas…” Sebastian abandonna, se concentrant plutôt de passer son eau d’une main à l’autre afin de complètement retirer l’étui, puis sa cravate, son gilet et sa chemise. Ce ne fut pas avant que ses vêtements se retrouvent en une pile près de lui qu’il réalisa la quantité de sang qu’il avait laissée sur eux, et la quantité qu’il en restait sur lui. Tout son côté gauche était inondé de cuivre craquelé ; c’était même entre ses dents et sous ses ongles. Il avait vu des cadavres qui étaient dans de meilleures conditions. “Mon dieu,” murmura-t-il. “Je n’arrive presque pas à croire que je suis encore en vie.”

“Juste à peine, “ répondit Ruvik. Il s’assit près de la hanche de Sebastian et commença à défaire le bandage de son cou ; celui-ci restait collé à certains endroits, ce qui fit grimacer Sebastian, mais il réussit à moins bouger que la dernière fois. “Te sens-tu étourdi ? Fiévreux ? Engourdi quelque part ?”

“Je suis l’opposé d’engourdi.” Sebastian observa sa jambe de pantalon ensanglantée et sa bouche se tordit. “Mais ouais, j’ai un peu la tête qui tourne.”

Ruvik retira le bandage et fit claquer sa langue. “Ce n’est pas si catastrophique, tout compte fait,” dit-il. “Mais un bandage neuf ne serait pas de trop.” Il s’éloigna pour attraper sa trousse de soins, qui semblait heureusement un peu moins morbide dans la lumière de l’après-midi. Tous les outils étaient fraîchement nettoyés et une odeur d’alcool était présente. Ça tirailla la soif de Sebastian qu’il essayait de calmer en buvant plus d’eau.

“Cela risque de piquer,” prévint Ruvik.

Sebastian compressa sa mâchoire, mais après tout ce qu’il avait traversé, le nettoyage de la blessure pratiquée par Ruvik ne fut pas aussi terrible qu’il pensait que ça l’aurait été. Il fut capable de se distraire en observant le visage du Ruvik du coin de l'œil alors qu’il travaillait. C’était différent, de le regarder hors du manoir. Ils étaient si proches qu’il pouvait apercevoir les yeux de Ruvik, accompagnés de cernes noires, injectés de sang, et ses cheveux tachetés de cuivre ; plus vraiment la bête infaillible qu’il avait semblé être dans son habitat naturel.

Il attendit que Ruvik soit en train de poser un bandage neuf avant de demander, “Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé aux hommes qui nous poursuivaient ?”

“Ils sont de l’autre côté de ces arbres,” dit Ruvik, montrant l’Ouest de la tête. Quand Sebastian se crispa, il ajouta, “Mais ne t’en fais pas, ils ne se dirigeront pas ici avant longtemps. Ils sont en train de récupérer ton corps de la rivière.”

“La rivière ?” Sebastian plissa des yeux dans l’horizon même s’il savait qu’il ne les apercevrait pas. “Pourquoi ?”

“Parce que c’est là qu’ils pensent où tu es.”

Sebastian tira une de ses têtes. “ _Pourquoi_ est-ce qu’ils pensent que je suis mort dans la rivière ?”

Ruvik finit de scotcher le bandage et l’enveloppa bien chaudement. “Parce que je leur ai dit de penser ça,” dit-il.

Sebastian le scrutait pendant que Ruvik se retourna pour fouiller encore dans ses affaires. “Et tu peux juste faire ça,” dit-il avec prudence. “Inventer une histoire et faire croire aux autres que c’est la vérité. C’est si facile que ça.”

“Oui,” dit Ruvik. “C’est si facile que ça. Tiens.” Il donna à Sebastian une chemise en flanelle rouge. “Mets ça.”

Et Sebastian le fit, mais ses yeux ne se détachèrent jamais de Ruvik. _C’est si facile que ça_ , pensa-t-il, remarquant les muscles de la mâchoire de Ruvik se crisper. _Bien sûr._ “Où est-ce que tu as trouvé tous ces trucs ?”

“Il y a quelques fermes étalées sur toute cette campagne.” Il tendit une orange à Sebastian puis descendit quelques marches du sous-sol pour pouvoir retirer ses chaussures. “L’un appartenait à un vétérinaire. J’ai pu survivre ces deux dernières semaines en empruntant et en fouillant les poubelles.” Quand Sebastian le regarda de travers, il ajouta, “Je n’ai tué personne, si c’est ce que tu te demandes.”

“T’comptes pas lire dans mes pensées pour le savoir ?” nargua Sebastian, son orange se faisant éplucher.

“Pourquoi le ferais-je, quand toutes tes réponses sont écrites sur ton visage ?” Ruvik balança les chaussures dans le noir du sous-sol puis remonta, débouclant la ceinture de Sebastian.

Quand Sebastian se rendit compte de ce qu’il faisait, Ruvik était déjà en train d’ouvrir sa braguette. “Whoa, whoa—”

“Relève-toi,” dit Ruvik, “et je tire.”

 _Il n’y a aucun intérêt à faire le difficile_ , pensa Sebastian. La peau de l’orange entre ses dents, il posa ses mains à plat sur le sol et se souleva juste assez pour que Ruvik puisse lui enlever le pantalon. Le tissu collait de manière grotesque à sa peau, et Sebastian ne put s’empêcher de grogner, se rasseyant. "Ça te ferait pas de mal de revoir ton contact avec les patients,” marmonna-t-il, son petit-déjeuner en mains. 

Ruvik mit le pantalon de côté et commença à découvrir la jambe de Sebastian de ses bandages. “Dois-je encore te rappeler que tu n’es qu’en vie que grâce à moi ?”

Sebastian s’avachit. Quand il réussit enfin à éplucher entièrement l’orange, l’agrume acide glissant sur sa langue l’aida à se reconcentrer quelque peu, mais il était toujours douloureusement conscient de sa propre vulnérabilité. Il n’avait rien à lui rétorquer pendant qu’il scrutait sa cuisse se faire dénuder. Voir sa chair cousue lui fit prendre conscience de la précarité de sa survie, et il frémit.

Ruvik frémit, aussi, puis secoua sa tête. “Deux des points de suture se sont détachés,” dit-il. “Et il y a des tissues morts qui ont besoin d’être enlevés.” Il vérifia l’incision qu’il avait faite. “Ceux-là ont mieux tenu. Passe-moi ma trousse.”

Sébastian le fit. Il essayait de se concentrer sur son orange, mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du sinistre spectacle qu’était devenue sa jambe. “Tu disais que le muscle avait subi des dégâts,” dit-il doucement.

“Oui. La balle est entrée sous cet angle.” Ruvik imita son chemin avec ses doigts. "Érafla ton vastus lateralis. L’impact a probablement foulé tes tendons ; tu as été chanceux que le muscle n’ait pas été arraché de l’os. Aussi mauvaise que la situation puisse paraître, cela aurait pu être bien pire.” Pendant qu’il traçait la cuisse de Sebastian de son pouce, il plissa les yeux. “Je souhaite toujours pouvoir t’ouvrir pour ça.”

Sebastian déglutit. “Ouais, j’imagine.”

Ruvik se recula, attrapant une seringue et de quoi la remplir avec une fiole. “Dans tous les cas, ce ne sera pas un rétablissement facile,” il continua. “Je devrais garder un œil dessus.”

Sebastian se mordit la lèvre, il regardait Ruvik préparer l’aiguille et tamponner sa cuisse d’alcool. Il s’assura qu’il n’avait rien dans la bouche quand l’aiguille s’enfonça dans la peau, afin de pouvoir prendre de profondes respirations et essayer de ne pas penser à quel point la satanée chose lui faisait mal ou à quoi elle servait. La brûlure était insoutenable, et Ruvik était odieusement patient. Lorsque la seringue fut sortie, Sebastian se sentait encore partir. Il se força à continuer de manger.

Ruvik prépara l’aiguille pour une prochaine injection. “Tu ne vas pas demander ce que c’est ?”

“Non.” Sebastian lâcha un long soupir. “J’ai compris maintenant ; tu m’ _aides_.”

Les sourcils de Ruvik se soulevèrent, et il semblait ravi. Alors qu’il finissait son affaire avec la seringue, Sebastian commença enfin à remarquer que la sensation de brûlure dans sa jambe était en train de s’envoler, et avec elle, le pire de sa douleur. Il observa sa jambe, dans un étonnement vaporeux. Quand Ruvik positionna l’aiguille près de son ancienne incision, Sebastian était tout pour, brûlure ou non.

 _Putain d’anesthésiant._ Ce n’était pas de la magie, bien sûr — sa jambe lui faisait encore un mal de chien. Mais avec le pire de la douleur engourdi, il pouvait au moins se relaxer un minimum, enlever un peu de stresse de ses autres muscles. Il humidifia ses lèvres. “Dieu merci,” marmonna-t-il. “Mais je pensais que tu ne croyais pas en ces trucs.”

“C’est le cas,” dit Ruvik. Il termina avec sa seringue et la rangea. “Si tu ne peux pas sentir le traumatisme que subit ta jambe, ça te poussera à t’appuyer dessus quand on décidera de sortir d’ici. Tu ne seras pas capable d’apprécier l’ampleur des dégâts que tu t’infliges.” Il fronça le nez. “Mais tu ne pourrais sûrement pas bouger tout court sans ça, alors on aura juste à être prudents.” 

Quand il se retourna, il lui offrit un flacon de pilules. Sebastian fut si soulagé d’apercevoir un bout du _oxy_ sur l’étiquette que ses mains tremblaient lorsqu’il prit la bouteille. “Prends-en deux,” conseilla Ruvik. “Je ne sais pas quand sera la prochaine fois qu’on pourra s’en procurer, et je présume que tu veux sûrement que cela dure.”

“Ouais, peu importe.” Mais Sebastian avait appris à suivre les conseils de Ruvik, et lorsque Ruvik lui donna une bouteille d’eau fraîche, il avala seulement deux pilules. Il glissa la bouteille dans sa poche avant de sa chemise, résolu que rien ne le séparerait de la bouteille.

Ruvik déballa son scalpel et ses outils de suture. Sebastian n’était pas certain de pouvoir regarder un autre tour de ‘recouds-moi’, alors il préféra fixer le visage de Ruvik. Cela semblait encore surréel d’être témoin de l’intensité du calme présent dans les yeux du Ruvik pendant qu’il travaillait. Mais d’un autre côté, il devait admettre que quasiment rien ne faisait sens dans leur situation. Il se rejoua les évènements dans son esprit et ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre comment tout ça était arrivé si rapidement, et de façon si bizarre.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?” lâcha-t-il.

Ruvik mit de côté son scalpel et commença à enfiler l’aiguille. “Parce que je ne veux pas que ta jambe pourrisse,” dit-il.

“Mais pourquoi ?” Sebastian secoua sa tête du mieux que le lui permettait son cou endolori. “J’veux dire, tu te donnes beaucoup de mal pour moi. Pourquoi tu me laisses en vie ?”

“Pour la même raison que Mobius te veut mort,” répondit Ruvik sans lever les yeux. “Tu as survécu au STEM — _m_ ’as survécu. Ça te met sur une liste très fine, Sebastian. Le fait que tu l’aies fait sans aide et que t’en sois sorti plus ou moins indemne est encore plus impressionnant.”

Sebastian baissa son regard, fixant le fil qui tressait sa peau, même s’il ne pouvait pas le sentir. “J’ai eu de l’aide,” dit-il amèrement.

Ruvik fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux vacillèrent brièvement vers le visage de Sebastian. “Je faisais référence à autre chose — quelque chose que Mobius a développé pour combattre mon influence au sein du STEM. Ce n’était pas tant réussi que ça, mais tu n’as quand même pas eu droit à ses avantages. Tu en sais trop, et ils feront tout pour t’anéantir.”

Sebastian grogna dans sa barbe. “Mais je ne sais rien du tout ! Je n’avais même jamais entendu le nom de ‘Mobius’ avant que _tu_ ne le mentionnes. Il n’y a aucun intérêt à me tuer.”

Ruvik releva finalement la tête. “Quand tu étais à Beacon, n’as-tu pas vu leur marque sur les murs ?” demanda-t-il. “Ceux qui amenaient vers le STEM central ?”

“Si. Une étoile rouge, avec quelque chose qui en sortait.” Il haussa les épaules. “Peut-être plus que ça. Les hommes de la nuit dernière l’avaient sur leurs uniformes.”

“Là, tu vois ?” Ruvik se remit au travail. “D’après leurs critères, tu en sais déjà trop.”

“C’est complètement fou,” grommela Sebastian avec frustration. “Qui sont ces putain de gens ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils y gagnaient à t’aider à créer cette machine ? C’est tellement putain de—” Il s’arrêta, se frottant le visage ; son sang-froid était probablement la seule chose qu’il avait, et il devait s’y accrocher. “Je suppose que tu vas ensuite dire qu’ils ne vont jamais arrêter de nous poursuivre, et qu’on n’a nulle part où aller parce que toute la putain de planète leur appartient, ou quelque chose du genre.”

Ruvik fredonnait pensivement alors qu’il finissait de boucler le dernier point de suture. “Ils ne sont pas aussi puissants que tu peux le penser,” dit-il. “Et pas aussi puissants qu’ _eux_ le pensent. De plus, ils pensent que tu es mort, ce qui veut dire qu’on a une longueur d’avance sur eux. Tant qu’on est prudents, on peut rester comme ça.”

“On,” répéta Sebastian. “On est un ‘on’ maintenant ?”

“Ne le sommes-nous pas ?”

Sebastian n’aimait pas tellement cette idée, mais un coup d'œil dans le champ vide qui les entourait le ramena à sa situation plus que précaire. Déjà rien que revenir à la civilisation de là où il se trouvait serait une véritable supplice, et ne pensons même pas fuir des agents entraînés d’une organisation de l’ombre. “Ouais, j’imagine qu’on l’est, pour l’instant.” Il plissa ses yeux vers Ruvik. “Mais je n’ai pas oublié ce que tu es,” dit-il fermement, “et encore moins ce que tu as fait. Je préfèrerais que l’on finisse tous les deux morts que de te voir entre leurs mains, ou pire, en liberté. Si je m’aperçois que cette situation arrive, je te _tuerai_.”

“Comme je l’ai déjà dit ; tu peux essayer.” Ruvik commença à enrouler des bandages neufs autour de la jambe de Sebastian. “Mais je te conseille de te concentrer sur la tâche de nous éloigner de Mobius avant de le faire.”

“Très bien.”

Une fois la besogne de Ruvik terminée et ses instruments mis de côté, il sortit de son sac une paire de jean bleue et de grosses bottes de fermier. Habiller Sebastian demanda l’aide des deux hommes, mais il se sentit un peu plus humain une fois vêtu, même si tout était d’une taille trop grande.

“Avec les compliments de M. Harvey Whitlam,” dit Ruvik. “Jamais été sobre avant midi, même quand je le connaissais en tant qu’enfant. Sa ferme est juste un peu plus loin de la rivière à partir d’ici. On aura à le remercier pour ça aussi.”

Il tendit à Sebastian une paire de Slim Jims(1), et en garda deux pour lui. Devoir mâcher n’était pas l’idéal avec l’état du cou de Sebastian, mais il avait assez faim pour ne pas s’en soucier. Ruvik préférait sucer le sien, le grignotant de temps à autre, gardant ainsi ses mains libres pour nettoyer ses outils médicaux et ranger tout ce qui serait utile dans son sac. Les vêtements de Sebastian imbibés de sang et les bandages usés furent tous jetés dans le sous-sol.

“Mobius ne regardera pas par ici, et si c’est le cas, on sera déjà bien loin,” dit Ruvik, plus à lui-même qu’autre chose, alors qu’il s’affairait autour de leur semblant de camp. “Le revolver a encore six balles, le fusil en a neuf, et le fusil de chasse six. Si on se dirige vers l’Est, on peut arriver à Finley Road, et à partir de là…” Il regarda Sebastian. “Je suppose que tu n’as pas connaissance d’un endroit assez loin d’ici où on peut rester cachés pendant un moment ?”

“J’ai peut-être un endroit ou deux en tête,” répondit-il, remettant bien en place son étui d’arme autour de son buste.

Ruvik hocha de la tête, arpentant la zone. Il commençait à être agité, alors qu’il se décida enfin à avaler sa viande séchée. “Si tu as besoin de plus de temps, on peut rester jusqu’au crépuscule,” dit-il. “Mais on ne peut pas rester une nuit de plus.”

“Non, tu as raison. Allons-y.” Sebastian prit quelques inspirations et se sortit hors du sous-sol pour qu’il puisse être refermé. “Si tu… si tu peux au moins m’aider jusqu’à la forêt, peut-être qu’on trouvera une branche ou quelque chose sur lequel je pourrai m’appuyer.”

“D’accord.”

Ruvik mit son sac sur son épaule ; il semblait tout de même terriblement mince sous le poids du sac, même s’il était à moitié vide. Remettre Sebastian sur ses pieds prit son temps et beaucoup de patience, et une fois cela fait, il s'inquiéta de ce que Ruvik avait dit à propos de sa jambe engourdie, mais après un début tremblant, ils étaient sur le chemin menant hors du champs. Sebastian regarda en arrière une dernière fois vers les fondations cendreuses et effondrées au sein de son océan de fleurs. Ruvik ne le fit pas.

“Je ne pensais pas que cet endroit existait vraiment,” dit Sebastian, boitillant pendant qu’il s’appuyait sur l’épaule de Ruvik pour chacun de ses pas. "Le manoir, la grange…” Il essaya d’entrapercevoir le visage de Ruvik. “Tu as vraiment grandi ici.”

“Oui,” dit Ruvik sans rencontrer son regard. “J’ai grandi ici.”

“Et tout ce que tu m’as montré ? Le feu, Jimenez…”

“Oui. Tout ça est arrivé, plus ou moins.”

Il n’y avait plus aucun doute, mais il voulait entendre Ruvik le dire. “Tu as tué tes parents dans cette maison.”

Ruvik prit une profonde inspiration, la bloqua, la relâcha. “Et ?”

Mais Sebastian n’avait rien. Il pouvait seulement trembler dans une incrédulité froide.

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment, les tournesols tordus hors de leur chemin pendant qu’ils avançaient. Le soleil d’après-midi et le manque de poursuivants leur facilitaient le voyage plus que l'aller, mais Sebastian fut tout de même épuisé quand ils atteignirent la forêt. Il ne voulait pas imaginer l’état dans lequel il aurait été sans médicaments. Ruvik était à peine un peu plus en forme, avec le poids de Sebastian et de leurs quelques affaires sur les épaules tout le long du chemin. Lorsqu’ils découvrirent un arbre au sol, ils se mirent d’accord pour faire une pause, et s’assirent côte-à-côte sur le tronc. 

“T’as de l’eau en plus ?” demanda Sebastian.

Ruvik fouilla dans son sac. “Juste ça,” dit-il, et il tendit à Sebastian un Dr.Pepper tiède. 

Sebastian fixa la boisson un long moment. “Ça… ne te ressemble pas,” admit-il. Il ouvrit la canette.

“Une autre donation venant de M. Whitlam,” dit Ruvik, et il se leva. “Je voulais en connaître le goût ; ils n'avaient que du Pepsi à Beacon.”

C’était une chose si ridiculement normale à dire, que Sebastian peinait presque à y croire. Il observa Ruvik se mouver à travers les branches au sol pendant qu’il sirotait sa boisson, un nœud d’instincts malsains. “Comment est-ce que tu es même possible ?” demanda-t-il.

“Que veux-tu dire ?” Ruvik trouva une branche esseulée et la testa avec son poids. “Si tu comptes poser des questions, sois plus précis.”

“Tu étais un meurtrier,” dit Sebastian. “Puis tu n’étais qu’un cerveau, et maintenant tu es Leslie. Comment est-ce possible que tu sois encore en vie ? Es-tu...” Ses sourcils se froncèrent de manière sceptique autour de ses mots. “Es-tu un fantôme ou quelque chose du genre ?”

Ruvik fronça les sourcils à son tour, la branche abandonnée à la recherche d’une autre. “Pas tout à fait.”

Il continuait à fouiller parmi les branches, sans plus élaborer, jusqu’à que Sebastian dise finalement, “Si tu n’as pas l’intention de répondre, préviens-moi.”

“Je vais y répondre,” dit Ruvik. Il plaça son pied contre l’arbre et tira, dans une tentative d’arracher l’une des plus grosses branches du tronc. “J’essaye de penser à une explication que tu pourrais comprendre.”

Sebastian fit une grimace et prit une autre gorgée de sa canette. “Sympa.”

Ruvik n’eut pas beaucoup de chance avec la branche ; il avait égratigné ses mains dans le mouvement et eut un air renfrogné sur le visage. “Disons que chaque être humain est un ordinateur. Leur corps est le hardware, leur cerveau le software, et leur esprit — leur personnalité, leurs expériences — constitue les données stockées à l’intérieur. Compris ?”

“Ouais.” Il grogna un rire. “J’imagine que ça ne devrait pas me surprendre que tu nous considères comme tel.”

“Et comme un être humain, un système n’est pas réellement complet à moins que les trois éléments fonctionnent ensemble,” continua Ruvik, se rapprochant d’une autre branche. “Il y a la compatibilité à considérer. Si tu as un puissant software, tu ne peux juste l’installer sur n’importe quel système, et tous les softwares ne peuvent pas utiliser toutes les données. Les humains sont encore plus spécifiques. Mais j’ai toujours su que c’était possible.” Ruvik la prit dans ses deux mains et prépara son talon contre l’arbre. “Possible que deux systèmes d’humains puissent s’élever à un état de compatibilité.”

La bouche de Sebastian s'assécha soudainement. “Et c’est ce qu’était Leslie pour toi,” supposa-t-il. “Tu as réécrit tes données par-dessus les siennes.”

Ruvik tira d’un coup sec, et la branche s’arracha d’un gros craquement. “Oui,” dit-il. “Enfin, c’est la comparaison la plus adaptée à laquelle je puisse penser.”

Sebastian enveloppa la canette de soda de ses mains, contre à l’idée d’avoir autre chose dans son estomac. “Alors, il est complètement parti. Il est mort.”

“Oui.” Ruvik traîna la branche dans une zone un peu plus libérée pour commencer à lui retirer les petites branchettes et ses feuilles. “D’après tous les possibles sens du mot, Leslie Withers est mort.”

“Et ça ne t’embête pas du tout, hein ?” Sebastian savait qu’il gâchait très sûrement sa colère, mais le visage insensible de Ruvik commençait à lui taper sur le système. “Tu as effacé une personne, volé son corps, et tu t’en fous complètement.”

Ruvik ne répondit pas de suite, et c’était étrange, voir le jeune visage de Leslie imaginer sa propre mort. “C’est fâcheux,” dit finalement Ruvik. “Moi et Leslie avions beaucoup de choses en commun, et j’aurais préféré ne pas le perdre. Mais il était trop précieux pour être abandonné. Notre résonance était presque parfaite. Je suis presque tenté d’appeler ça le destin – que son corps soit fait pour moi. Et son sacrifice a réussi à tout rendre possible.” Il rencontra le regard de Sebastian avec résolution. “Si ce n’était pas pour l’intervention de Mobius, il y aurait sûrement eu d’autres solutions à explorer, mais ils m’ont forcé la main. Dans les mêmes circonstances, je l’aurais encore tué.”

La canette se tordit sous la poigne de Sebastian. “Tu ne mérites pas plus de vivre que lui.”

“Tu peux le penser, si tu veux.” Ruvik détourna son regard. “Mais Leslie est parti. Me tuer ne le ramènera pas.”

Sebastian remarqua le subtil tressautement du muscle autour de la bouche de Ruvik. _C’est si facile que ça_ , pensait-il. “Tu sais,” dit-il, “pour un psychopathe qui tue des gens, tu n’es pas un très bon menteur.”

Ruvik continua son affaire avec la branche et ne répondit pas. Peu importe ce qu’il cachait, il n’allait pas le révéler aussi facilement, et Sebastian avait assez d’instinct de survie restant pour ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Il modifia légèrement sa position, testant ses jambes, mais il ne se sentait pas encore assez stable pour continuer leur route vers la civilisation. _Mais s’il est prêt à répondre à quelques questions…_ “Nous sommes plus connectés au STEM, on est d’accord ?” demanda-t-il. “La machine ne peut plus nous atteindre, si ?”

“Elle ne peut pas fonctionner sans moi,” dit Ruvik. “Donc, non.”

“Alors comment tu as fait ça dans le manoir ?”

Ruvik enleva la dernière des branchettes. “Sois précis, Seb.”

Sebastian fronça des sourcils et lissa son visage. “Je veux dire, tout. Les hallucinations dans le hall, quand ton ami tête-de-boîte m’avait attrapé. Ce que tu as fait aux hommes qui étaient après nous. La _conversation_ que tu as eue avec ma jambe.” Faire bouger ses orteils lui donnait encore des frissons. “Comment est-ce possible que tu puisses encore faire tout ça ?”

“C’est…” Ruvik s’arrêta, ses yeux perdus dans le vide en pleine réflexion. “C’est compliqué. D’un point de vue purement médical, je ne saurais pas l’expliquer. Mais je sais cependant comment cela fonctionne.”

Sebastian l’observa de près, déterminé de savoir si Ruvik essayait de lui mentir encore une fois. “Eclaire-moi.” 

Ruvik s’approcha et pinça fortement le pouce de Sebastian ; Sebastian eut un sursaut mais ne se recula pas. “Ta peau transmet à ton cerveau que je te touche. Mais c’est ton cerveau qui interprète cette action en tant qu’attaque, et la sensation en tant que douleur.” Il lâcha le pouce et bougea sa main vers le haut, son ongle traçant l’intérieur du coude de Sebastian. “Si je venais à sectionner ton nerf médian, le signal en serait interrompu. Je pourrais encore te pincer et tu ne le sentirais pas, parce que ce n’est pas ta main qui ressent la douleur. C’est seulement ton cerveau.”

“Okay,” dit lentement Sebastian. "Ça fait un moment depuis la SVT du collège, mais je comprends au moins ça.”

“Bien.” Ruvik reprit sa main, au soulagement de Sebastian. “Tu vois, tous tes sens fonctionnent de cette manière. Tu es seulement capable de percevoir la réalité à travers le processus de transmission et d’interprétation délivré par ton cerveau. Mais imagine maintenant que ces dites transmissions peuvent être brouillées, repoussées, et remplacées. Imagine-toi que je dise à ton cerveau que tu es en train de te faire pincer, que ce soit réellement le cas ou non. Si ton cerveau me confond avec ta main, lui dit de s’éloigner, et que j’assure à ton cerveau qu’elle l’a fait… tu ne pourrais jamais savoir que ce que tu as vécu ne soit pas arrivé.”

Les poumons de Sebastian se sanglèrent dans un sentiment proche de la panique. “Tu es en train de dire que tu peux pirater les signaux entre mon corps et mon cerveau ?”

“Quelque chose comme ça, oui,” dit Ruvik, horriblement calme malgré la vérité terrifiante qu’il était en train d’expliquer. “Tu vois, l’objectif original du STEM était que deux cerveaux humains puissent se joindre de la manière la plus intime possible. Lorsqu’ils sont connectés à la machine, les sujets peuvent ressentir les stimuli des autres, et encore plus les signaux transmis par l’hôte. Quand j’étais à son cœur, tous les stimuli venaient de moi. Tu voyais et vivais ce que je voulais. J’étais le Dieu de ta réalité.”

Sebastian déglutit difficilement et ne put pas parler, alors que Ruvik continuait. “A l’époque, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que je conserve cette influence, une fois que l’on n’était plus connectés avec l’aide du STEM. Mais j’ai beaucoup appris sur les fonctions du cerveau humain pendant que j’étais connecté. Corrompre et contrôler l’esprit inférieur était devenu une seconde nature, et l’est toujours. Je ne peux plus duper tes sens aussi facilement qu’avant, mais notre compatibilité nous connecte, Sebastian.” Ses yeux luisaient. “Tu m’es toujours mien.”

“Connerie,” dit Sebastian dans la seconde. “Tu ne me contrôles pas.”

“Après tout ce que tu as vu ?” répondit Ruvik. “Tu doutes vraiment de moi ?”

“Ce n’est pas possible.” Mais Sebastian pouvait entendre le déni presque maniaque de sa propre voix. “Je t’ai vaincu là-bas. Tu n’as pas pu me contrôler — et tu ne le peux toujours pas. Je ne t’appartiens pas, putain.”

Le visage de Ruvik était toujours abominablement statique. Il descendit de l’arbre et fit face à Sebastian dans une réflexion pensive. Sebastian se crispa de partout, appréhendant un quelconque signe qui indiquerait quand ou comment l’attaque de Ruvik viendrait, parce qu’il savait qu’elle viendrait. Il se demandait même s’il serait capable d’atteindre son revolver à temps. Mais Ruvik tendit doucement sa main, plaçant deux doigts sous le Dr. Pepper, and poussa. Sebastian leva la canette, pensant d’abord que Ruvik voulait lui prendre, mais il continuait de pousser, de plus en plus haut, son menton s’inclinait pour donner l’idée à Sebastian. 

Il but. Aussitôt que le liquide pénétra dans sa bouche, sa langue commença à picoter. Ça ne faisait pas mal, n’était pas un danger, mais Sebastian se figea, paralysé sous le poids du regard infatigable de Ruvik. Avec des yeux à moitié clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, Ruvik le pressa de boire chaque goutte, et ne baissa finalement sa main qu’après ça.

“Hmm,” murmura-t-il, et il lécha ses lèvres. "Ça a donc ce goût-là.”

Ruvik recula, et Sebastian plaqua immédiatement une main contre sa bouche. Sa langue était encore en train de picoter ; il ferma brusquement les yeux, essayant de ne pas vomir, jusqu'à ce que cela passe. Il essuya la sueur de ses lèvres et se disait que Ruvik se foutait seulement de lui, comme toujours — son autorité n’était pas assez imposante. C’étaient juste des ruses, des illusions, et des menaces en l’air. Mais ses mains ne voulaient pas s’arrêter de trembler. Il ouvrit ses yeux, et malgré ses meilleurs efforts de rivalité, il ne put s'empêcher de se tasser face au petit sourire satisfait de Ruvik. Son corps était déjà résigné sur ce que son esprit n’arrivait pas à accepter.

“Je pense que cette branche arrivera à te supporter,” dit Ruvik, lui montrant son travail. “Elle est assez solide, et tu peux reposer ton aisselle sur ce creux, là. Elle fera l’affaire jusqu’à qu’on puisse te trouver une vraie béquille.” Il attendit la réponse de Sebastian, et quand il n’en fut rien, rajouta, “A moins que tu n’aies besoin de plus de temps pour te reposer…?”

“Non,” dit Sebastian d’une voix rauque. Il passa son poignet sur sa bouche une dernière fois puis se prépara à se lever. “Non, je suis prêt. Partons d’ici.”

Ruvik lui passa la branche. Elle était d’une taille acceptable, et Sebastian fut capable d’assez s’y appuyer pour se relever avec un minimum d’aide de la part de Ruvik. Après quelques pas explorateurs, Ruvik reprit les sac et ils étaient partis. Ça n’aidait pas tant les jambes engourdis de Sebastian mais il aurait pu faire n’importe quoi pour mettre de la distance entre lui et Ruvik à ce moment-là.

 _Ton corps n’est plus seulement à toi._ Sebastian regardait droit devant lui et essayait de ne pas penser au poids de son pistolet contre son torse. _Il peut te faire tout ce qu’il veut, à n’importe quel moment. N’oublie jamais ce qu’il est._

Ruvik les guidait, l’air très content de lui.

* * *

(1) ‘Slim Jims’: C’est une marque de snack américaine. Cela peut être de la saucisse sèche, ou du bœuf séché (dit jerky), souvent sous forme de bâtonnet. Ressemble à [ ça ](https://thumbor.thedailymeal.com/w11lbDkAUDiptM-mPlFE-SREYFY=/870x565/filters:focal\(830x345:831x346\)/https://www.thedailymeal.com/sites/default/files/story/2017/slimjim.JPG).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, j'espère que la traduction n'était pas trop désagréable à lire ! Et qu'il n'y a pas trop de coquilles.   
> ฅ(✧ω✧ฅ Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? ฅ✧ω✧)ฅ


End file.
